


Nightmare on Elm Street - Daemon Redi Somniumx

by Deaths_Head_11



Series: Excitatio mali et mors eius [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Cast from previous work appear, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Head_11/pseuds/Deaths_Head_11
Summary: Part 2 of a series. Continuation from Friday the 13th - Daemon Nocte. Freddy Krueger is back, summoned alongside Jason Voorhees by the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Leaving Crystal Lake to Jason, Freddy returns to Springwood to resume his terror. Survivors from the Crystal Lake massacre, join up with others to again fight Evil, with others watching. OC cast with reference to movies.





	1. Chapter One - So it begins... with a simple message

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, Springwood or Freddy Krueger etc. They are owned by their parent company and all I own are my OC's which are appearing in this story.
> 
> This story is a direct continuation from my first horror story, Friday the 13th - Daemon Nocte and starts two days after the events detailed therein. Some of the characters who survived that story will appear in secondary roles in this story, although I may change that later on.

A cold wind blew through the quiet streets of Springwood, the town having moved on from the horror of the past. The parents from that dark period in their town's history have either moved to other towns, or have put the past behind them. Things have been so good for the last ten years, that the Westin Hills facility was deemed unnecessary and closed. The former inmates were released and with no more need for their medication, a drug known as Hypnocil, allowed to return to their previous lives. All mention of the numerous murders as well as the perpetrator, were again wiped clean from the town's history books.

Alas, all good things must come to a end as one Theresa Matthews was about to find out as she finished getting ready for bed. A popular girl at school, she did take a perverse pleasure in tormenting the younger classmen and showing just who was the 'Top Dog' at Springwood High. Turning off the light to the bathroom, she slowly padded her way down the hall to her bedroom, passing her parent's bedroom and that of her younger siblings. Closing the door, she let down her hair onto her shoulders as she made her way over to her bed, pulling back the blankets and then climbing in. Looking over on her cellphone, she saw she had a message from her skype chat group. Smirking, she saw the comments her friends had left regarding what they did earlier that day.

Flashback

They had been at the Springwood Mall when she noticed one of the girls from school who Theresa personally despised. That girl was Rina Masterson, the embodiment of the Goth genre and weird girl. Waist length black hair, black makeup and pale skin, wearing black boots and jeans, black shirt with a 'Creepypasta' motif on it. Theresa rolled her eyes as she saw that in particular, that 'subject' made her sick in her stomach. How could someone read garbage like that? Her friend Tori grinned to her, as both girls looked and saw Rina was oblivious to them and was walking towards them, headphones on and focused solely on her own thing. Theresa and Tori both looked at their drinks, removing the lids and waited for their target was about to pass them by, before Theresa stuck her leg out and tripped the goth to the ground.

Startled and in pain from her knee striking the paving, she looked back over her shoulder as Theresa sneered at her.

"Have a nice trip there loser? Should watch were you're going otherwise..."

Theresa then poured her drink over her downed opponent, Tori doing the same as laughter rang out. Their friends were point and laughing at Rina, some recording the incident on their cellphones. Glaring at her tormentor, Rina slowly got to her feet and stared directly into Theresa's eyes.

"Watch yourself Bitch... one day, you'll get what you deserve."

Undaunted, Theresa slapped Rina across the face, the sound echoing around them.

"Don't threaten me skank! Your big brother isn't here to save you, no one is!" Theresa walked right up in front of Rina "No one wants to be around you. After all... you DID kill your mother when you came out of her!"

Rina stared at the cheerleader, eyes wide as Tori shoved her backwards. The other members of the cheering squad gathered around, circling Rina and Theresa. The latter kept her gaze locked on the goth.

"No one loves you Rina... I bet even your brother, IF he is your brother, hates you. You're pathetic... I bet even your stupid creepypastas hate you and wouldn't even bother to waste their time with you!" 

Seeming to shrink back, Rina looked around at the squad of bullies, then jerked as Tori had torn her mp3 player from her belt and handed it to Theresa. Scoffing, Theresa looked at it, then dropped it on the ground and stomped on it with her foot. Two other friends of Theresa, both hit Rina behind her knees, sending the girl to the ground. Theresa knelt in front of her, grabbing her hair and jerked her head up, so that she could speak in a tone only Rina could hear.

"Do us all a favor, go home, take a knife and slit your throat!" she looked at the image on Rina's shirt "'Clockwork?' Heh, pray hard enough and maybe she'll be the one to end you!"

Shoving Rina back to the ground hard, she turned and walked off with her friends with some even pouring their own drinks over the downed girl and others laughing at her.

Flashback End

How she hated Rina. Ever since she knew that brat, Theresa has hated her. As she laid back down on her bed and pulled her blanket up, she smirked wondering what she would do to the goth when she saw her again. A few minutes later, she was sound asleep, her thoughts of tormenting Rina more were playing in her head.

Sometime later, she jerked awake... to find herself at school. Looking around the dim and darkened hallways she saw and heard nothing.

"... Hello? Anyone here?"

As she stood up, she realized she was in her nightgown still. Clasping her arms around her, she walked down the hallway, thinking to herself.

'Who on Earth would pull a prank like this? Tori, Becca? They don't have the guts to do anything like this. Rina? That loser has no one to do this, probably still reading her Creepypasta fanfiction or other such drivel.'

Walking along, she stopped when she heard a noise. The sound of something being dragging along the front of lockers... something... metallic. Turning her head, she gasped. Standing at the end of the hallway, was the figure of a man, his right hand held against the lockers. Staring at it, Theresa's eyes went wide as she saw the light gleam off of four sharp looking claws, causing her to take a step back. Stopping herself, she called out in a slightly nervous tone of voice.

"Wh... who are you? A friend of that bitch Rina?"

The figure remained silent, watching the teen as she took a step forward looking at him. Theresa spoke again, this time the nervousness was gone.

"Gotta tell you, you're backing the wrong girl. Rina's a nobody, nothing. You're going to get nowhere with her, just a bad reputation."

The figure tilted their head to the side and when he spoke, his voice sounded like a graveyard.

"Reputation... is a funny thing my dear. With it, everyone knows you... fears you." he then started to walk towards Theresa "However... when you don't have it, or people have... FORGOTTEN YOU!!! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT'S A BITCH!!"

Theresa backed away as the man started to shout again.

"I WAS THIS TOWN! I MADE IT! THEN SOME ARROGANT, POMPOUS AND FRIGHTENED PARENTS DECIDED TO KILL ME WITH FIRE!!! ALL BECAUSE I LIKED TO PLAY WITH THEIR LITTLE KIDS!! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING THERESA!!!"

He vanished from in front of her, causing her to gasp... then she felt something behind her. When she turned around, nothing was there... but she was no longer in a hallway at school. No, she was standing in a boiler room, the area lit in a blood red light. A whimper escaped her lips as she looked around, only to feel her arm burn. Crying out she put her hand on her arm and then looked at the blood flowing down. 

"It's impolite to ignore someone talking to you Theresa." he walked out from behind a wall of steam "Aww... did baby cut herself? Does baby want Daddy to kiss it better? HA HA HA!!"

Theresa turned and ran away, down one of the steam filled passages as the man continued to mock her.

"YOU CAN RUN MY DEAR BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM FEAR!!!"

Running blindly down the passage, she screamed as scalding hot steam erupted from a overhead pipe, causing her skin to burn. With tears running down her face, she ran down another passage, which led to a open scaffold. She looked around in panic, trying to find a way out, when the grate behind her shook as something landed on it. Slowly turning around, Theresa came face to face with the man. Black shoes and tattered black trousers, a red and green striped long sleeved shirt covered his chest. Whimpering, she looked up at his face, fear clenched a stranglehold on her heart. The face was hideously burned and as he smiled, revealed sharp pointed teeth. The man smiled and bowed to her, removing his fedora from atop his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Freddy Krueger, also known as the Springwood Slasher. Now, I know you probably don't have a damn clue as to who I am..." he raised his right hand, the wicked blade on his index finger digging into the teens collarbone "So, you're going to help me. Just deliver... a simple little message... that's all."

Theresa backed away, only one thought echoing in her mind : Escape! Freddy sighed and shook his head sadly.

"I guess, you don't want to help dear Freddy... Well, that's fine." he grinned evilly "NOT LIKE YOU HAD A CHOICE BITCH!"

Striking faster than the eye could see, he had slit her throat open, blood poured forth down Theresa's chest. Staggering backwards, she fell to her knees as she looked at her killer. He walked up to her and knelt next to her.

"Oh, one other thing while you die... " he shoved her forward onto her stomach "Deliver this for me will ya!"

A flurry of slashes with his glove across her back, with Freddy looking down and admiring his work.

"I tell ya, should hang this up in a museum... work of art I say." he grinned "Be sure to deliver it for me Theresa..."

He turned, then stopped as he nodded to himself.

"Oh, that's right.. forgot one more thing... just a small, minor little thing is all..."

Kneeling again in front of the dying teen, her body starting to fade as her real body accepted it's fate. Before it vanished, he opened her mouth and reached in with his hand... and then pulled it back. In his grasp was a ball of soft light and inside the ball, Theresa's face could be seen, screaming silently. With a grin, he stood and looked at it fondly.

"Now, now my dear... We're going to have a lot of fun... just like I did with my other children..."

In the morning

Sarah Matthews yawned as she left her bedroom, her husband already tinkering around in the bathroom. She walked down the hall to her children's bedrooms, knocking on the door of the youngest first.

"Come on Ricky... wake up."

A groan was his response, causing Sarah to smile. She turned and walked to her daughter's room, just as it opened. The girl looked at her mother, stifling a yawn.

"Morning..."

Sarah ruffled her daughter's hair as she walked past, still yawning. Finally she walked up to her eldest child's room and knocked on the door.

"Terry... time to get up."

When there was no response, Sarah knocked again. 

"Theresa Matthews! Time to get up!"

Again, no response. Sarah opened the door and saw the morning sun was shining through the window onto the bed. Ricky appeared at his mother's side.

"Mum... if Terry gets to sleep in, can I go back to bed?"

Shushing the boy, Sarah walked over to the bed, seeing Theresa sleeping on her stomach. Reaching down, she shook her daughter on the shoulder and got no response. Sarah touched her daughter's back and felt something... damp. Pulling back her hand, she saw red liquid on her palm. Panic starting to rear up inside her, Sarah pulled back the blanket and screamed. Her two other children came to the doorway, as her husband entered the room and stopped.

Theresa Matthews body was lying in a pool of blood, with her back torn and some words carved into it.

'ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY?'


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, Springwood or Freddy Krueger etc. I also do not own the counselors from Friday the 13th The Game by Gun Media. They are owned by their parent company and all I own are my OC's which are appearing in this story.
> 
> This story is a direct continuation from my first horror story, Friday the 13th - Daemon Nocte and starts two days after the events detailed therein. The survivors of that story will appear in this one.

Chapter Two 

THE morning sun shone through the kitchen window of a small house on Elm Street. The lone occupant walked down the stairs, wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and black shorts. Stifling a yawn she walked into the kitchen, placing her laptop on the table as she headed over to the sink and filled the kettle with water. Placing it on the stove and igniting the burner, she reached over to a cupboard above the bench, removing a mug and other items.

After placing them on the sink, she looked over at her computer, as a loud beeping noise drawing her attention. Curious, she opened the link a friend had sent, eyes went wide at the headline :

CRYSTAL LAKE MASSACRE 

Forgetting the kettle, her attention was focused on the page she was reading. Over a dozen bodies had been removed from the camp grounds, survivors taken to a local hospital with the authorities being rather, tight lipped about what happened. Her skype channel drew her attention, minimizing the windows and looking at the request for a 'face to face' call. Accepting, she waited for a few seconds, before she was staring at the face of one of her only friends. The woman on the other end nodded to her.

"Morning Rina... Saw that link and thought..."

Rina Masterson nodded as she looked at the smaller window which had the article still shown.

"Thanks Bell... I..."

Seeing her friend falter, Mara Bell Campbell looked at her with sympathy on her face.

"I'm sure your brother is fine Rin... I," she paused and looked behind Rina "Umm... Rina, the kettle?"

Whirling, Rina cursed as she hurridly remove the kettle from the stove top and switched it off. Sighing, she face the screen once again.

"Thanks... and I know Grant can take care of himself, I don't doubt that but..." she paused as she sat in the nearby chair "It's the not knowing... Perhaps I should call that hospital, find out if... if..."

Mara nodded slowly.

"Do it. For your own sake, otherwise you'll be a wreck until you do find out."

Rina was silent, until there was a loud knock on the front door, startling both teens. The younger Masterson looked at the screen as she stood up.

"Can you hang on? Someone's at the door."

Mara nodded, so Rina turned and walked down the hallway towards the front door. As she approached she heard the knocking again, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Ok, hang on..." sliding the safety chain on the door, she opened it slowly "Yes?"

Standing there was a young man wearing a suit and tie. Next to him, was a more grizzled looking man, wearing similar attire but with a long coat over it. The younger one drew a leather holder from his blazer pocket, revealing his police ID.

"Morning ma'am. I'm detective Tony LaSalle, this is my partner detective Dwayne Gibbs. Springwood Police, may we have a moment of your time?"

Rina was silent, then nodded, removing the chain and opened the door for the two policemen. Closing the door, she led them back to the kitchen and as she passed her laptop, she pressed a key which shut the monitor off but left the camera broadcasting so her friend could watch and hear. As the two officers stood near the door, Rina looked at them.

"Coffee?"

Both men nodded as she removed the coffee can from the cupboard and two more mugs. While she was making the drinks she spoke.

"What can I do for you officers?"

Tony cleared his throat, drawing a notepad from the other side of his blazer and a pen.

"Just a few questions ma'am. What was the nature of your relationship with one, Theresa Matthews?"

Rina paused, the knuckles of both hands went white as she gripped the counter tight.

"Know her... I've suffered because of that bitch. For the last four years she has tormented me every day at school, humiliated me in public..." she looked back at them "Know her? I HATE her!"

Nodding, Tony took notes, while his partner kept his gaze on Rina.

"So you were bullied by Ms Matthews frequently?"

Scoffing as she poured the hot water into the mugs, Rina nodded.

"She's the 'Queen Bee' at school... Bossy as Hell, pretty much every word she said was law amongst the students." she paused as she looked at them "There was a rumor that she had some members of the faculty under her thumb."

Tony looked at her.

"Can you supply us with some names Miss?"

Rina shrugged as she handed him and his partner the mugs, both nodding in thanks.

"There was the Phys-ed teacher, Mr Yancy... as well as the English teacher Ms Lawrence... there were rumors of others, but I never heard any names."

Nodding, Tony took notes as his partner lowered the mug onto the counter.

"What happened in the mall yesterday?"

Frowning, Rina took her coffee and sat down at the table, looking at them.

"I was just minding my own business... Just finished work at the music store and was heading to meet some friends, when Theresa and her cronies jumped me on the second floor." pausing she took a sip of her beverage "She hit me, I was pushed to the ground. She and another, Tori Watson, threw their drinks on me... Had my MP3 player smashed in front of me and the rest of her hit squad threw their drinks on me."

Tony looked at her, tapping his pen against his chin.

"This may sound like a stupid question, but were there witnesses?"

His partner cuffed him on the back of his head, causing him to make a short noise. Looking at the girl, Dwayne spoke.

"Just for the record, there is a documented history of animosity between the two of you, correct?"

Rina nodded, then looked at them.

"Yeah... Look, what's going on? Why are you asking me about her?"

Tony looked at Dwayne, who stared at her with ice blue eyes.

"Theresa Matthews was found murdered this morning by her parents. As one of the last people to interact with her, we are just gathering information for the case."

Rina's eyes went wide as she almost dropped her mug. Regaining hold of it, she put it on the table and looked at them.

"She's dead? ...How..." she paused and looked at the older detective, understanding in her eyes "You think from my last interaction with her, as well as past history which you'll obtain from school, that I'm a suspect... correct?"

Tony cleared his throat, looking at her.

"What were your whereabouts last night, between eleven pm and four am?"

Leaning back in her chair, Rina looked at him.

"I was here, alone. I know that sounds bad, however I was online in face time while playing a game from nine to..." she looked at the clock "about thirty minutes ago. If you want, I can give you the gamertags of the people I was playing with, as well as my live stream video link to prove my 'whereabouts'."

Dwayne tilted his head to the side as he regarded her closely.

"You seem well acquainted with police procedure."

Rina shrugged.

"I'm a fan of a lot of cop shows on tv, NIS being one of my favorites... not fond of NIS LA, but NIS New Orleans is pretty good."

Tony grinned at her.

"Did you see last week's episode of NIS? Tibbs and his team were stuck on that serial killer case and had to rely on that autopsy gremlin to help as the medical officer was a prisoner of the..." he paused as Dwayne turned that ice gaze on to him "Umm... never mind, not important."

Dwayne looked back at Rina, removing a card from his coat and handed it to her.

"When you have the information you stated earlier..."

Looking at the card, the teen nodded and stood up.

"Wait... I'll go get the flash drive."

As Rina left the kitchen, Tony looked at his boss.

"Well boss, what do you think?"

Dwayne just looked at him and stepped to the side, the laptop screen facing them. A very small red light was seen at the top of the screen housing. Tony's eyes widened, then he nodded. Five minutes later, Rina returned and handed over a small case to the older officer.

"There you go. My entire night's activities... with the information I offered earlier."

With a nod, Dwayne took the case as Tony put his notebook away.

"Thank you for your time Miss. If we have any further questions..."

Rina nodded.

"You'll be in touch... I got it."

Studying her face one more time, Dwayne nodded his head once, then walked to the front door. Tony and Rina followed, as the door opened and the officers stepped outside. Rina paused then called out to them.

"Hey... have you heard of the recent Crystal Lake massacre?"

Dwayne and Tony shared a look, with the elder looking at her.

"It came across our desk. Local authorities are looking in to it."

Rina walked over to them, pulling a photo out of her pocket and handing it over.

"This... this is my brother, Grant. He's my older brother and he went to Crystal Lake with some others from school. I'm... I'm worried and..."

Dwayne looked at the photo. In it was a younger Rina and her brother, Grant, sitting on the front stoop of the house. He looked at her.

"We'll look into it and be in touch."

Rina nodded as she turned and walked back inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Sighing, she walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table, pressing a button on the laptop as the screen came on. Mara looked at her concerned.

"Rina... Theresa's dead?"

With a nod, she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah... I'm a suspect I think.. til I'm cleared."

Mara frowned as she looked at her friend.

"Rina... I'm coming over. I don't think you should be alone now."

Nodding, she shut the computer down and looked at the clock.

"Grant... where the Hell are you?"

{Line Break}

At St Joeseph's Memorial hospital, Forrest Green

GRANT sighed as he leaned back against the headrest of the bed, arms folded behind his head. It's been two days since the monster known as Jason Voorhees commenced his slaughter and then was banished back to the Mirror Universe as detailed in the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Two days since some of his friends had been brutally murdered and those who survived, were left traumatized after the ordeal. He looked around the ward he was in, at the other three beds who were occupied by others who were also at Crystal Lake.

Liam Charles, also known as 'King', survived his encounter with six broken ribs and a slight concussion. Sheldon Finkelstein, exhaustion and stress affected him, worried what his parents would say when they find out. Brandon Wilson having lost his right forearm, along with exhaustion, was still his usual self. The others were holding up well, truth be told, but deep down they had scars. He had to admit, he's glad that Deborah made it out alive, if something had happened to her...

Turning, he got out of the bed and stretched his arms above his head as Brandon was wheeled back into the ward in a wheelchair, his right arm bandaged and in a sling. Grant watched as the orderly helped the teen out of the wheelchair and onto his bed. Brandon waved him off as he looked over at his friend.

"Well... have to say that the door to door service here is impeccable."

With a grin on his face, Grant walked over and sat in the chair next to Brandon's bed. He was silent for a moment, then looked at his friend.

"Be honest... How are you holding up?"

Brandon sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"Fucked up man... really fucked up. Heh, even have a souvenir." he motioned to his right arm, a dull grin on his face "... Jenny though..."

Grant remembered when he saw the body of Brandon's girlfriend, Jenny Myers, hung from the doorframe of the second floor of Higgins Haven. A hand nailed in either corner of the top of the frame... while her body from the waist down had been severed and cast aside, a pool of blood and organs underneath.

The anguished look on Brandon's face was soon replaced with undiluted anger as he faced her killer and charged. He had fought the killer out of the building and outside across to the barn at Higgins Haven, only to loose his forearm to not just a set bear trap... but also the killer's machete slicing it off. If not for the drunkard, Daniel Adamson, firing the flaregun and distracting the killer, Brandon would've been another victim.

Still, he had survived... that was one thing to be grateful for. He looked over at Grant, a tired look on his face.

"Just... why? Why did Daniel's dad do this?"

That was the question Grant had been thinking of himself. Why did his uncle, Philip Adamson, head of a powerful multi national conglomerate set free the killer known as Jason Voorhees? What did he have to gain from all of the murders carried out at Crystal Lake? A frown on his face, Grant leaned back in the chair.

"I don't know Brandon... I really don't know." he then locked eyes with the other teen "But you can bet I damn sure will find out."

The two teens were silent, when Liam and Sheldon walked into the room. Brandon grinned as he saw Liam.

"Heh... My man!"

Liam returned the grin as he walked over, followed by Sheldon.

"Hey B, looking better."

While Brandon and Liam chatted, Grant stood and walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds. Sheldon joined him, both staring outside.

"... you're still thinking about what happened..."

It was a statement, not a question and caused Grant to nod, as his thoughts were indeed on the events which happened at Crystal Lake.

"To be honest, yeah." he turned and walked back to his bed and sat upon it, with Sheldon doing the same on his own "Shelly, you weren't there in the beginning... Honestly, we all thought it was just going to be a fun summer vacation. How wrong we were..."

Brandon and Liam looked over, both silent as Grant spoke.

"At first, everything seemed... normal, if a bit boring. Daniel, my cousin... was drunk as usual and was hurling insults left and right." he paused to recollect "Then he insulted Deborah..."

Liam grunted as he leaned against his bed.

"Mistake number one..."

With a slight nod, Grant continued.

"Yeah... anyway once we got it sorted out, with the arrival of the others, things seemed to be going smoothly." he rubbed the back of his neck "Perhaps a little too smoothly..."

Eight other people walked into the room, one of them a girl of asian descent and wearing glasses, came over to where Grant was sitting and sat next to him, both sharing a small smile. While the others greeted the newcomers and then settled down, Grant continued as he looked over at Sheldon and four of the newcomers.

"As you know... things didn't start to go wrong til Friday... then..."

One of the newcomers, a Goth by the name of AJ Mason spoke softly.

"Everything got fucked up..."

A brunette, one Sonya James, was sitting next to AJ and put her arm around the Goth's shoulders.

"... Jenny..."

With the mention of his late girlfriend, Brandon frowned and looked down at the ground. Grant spoke again.

"Jason fucking Voorhees..."

One of the others, a man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes spoke up, his tone quiet.

"I've killed him twice before... But, having said that... I did bring the bastard back between them..." running his hand through his hair, he sat down in a nearby chair "The evil that... he did. All the innocent blood spilled..."

The girl, Deborah Kim, sitting next to Grant looked at him.

"It's over now though, right?"

Everyone looked at AJ, who sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I think so... I mean the Necronomicon did have the summoning rights for all manner of daemons. From what I read, I'm certain we won't see Jason Voorhees again." 

The other brunette, Tiffany Cox, shuddered.

"Unless it's in our dreams."

Elsewhere

EVERYTHING was bathed in red, steam coming from numerous pipes as a man sat hunched in front of a table, smiling wistfully as he looked through a old, battered and burnt photo album. Inside were images of teens, brutally murdered and tortured in a extremely violent fashion. He came to a blank page, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Well my dear Theresa... not much of a fighter. But her cheers..." 

He looked to his side towards a battered shelf. On the far end, still glowing brightly, was the orb he claimed from his most recent conquest, her face etched on the inside in a silent scream. Grinning, he tapped one of the long blades on his glove against his right temple... as a soft glow appeared around the tip. Bringing his hand down, he tapped the blade against the blank page and a image slowly formed. Grinning, he stroked the page, tracing his left index finger along the image of Theresa Matthews at the moment of her death. Another wistful sigh escaped him, as he closed the album reverently and placed it back on the table.

Standing up, he turned and walked over to a blank wall which dissolved into a window, allowing him to look upon his next victim. A evil, sadistic smile played on his face as he looked at who was to soon be his next... acquisition.

"Hmmm... I've always wanted to try Italian... HA HA HA HA!!!"

{Line Break}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. Real life had to knock and took most of my time. Having said that, I think I might've gone a bit overboard with the length of this chapter. Rina's brother, Grant and his friends, will return later in the story when they return home to Springwood. Next chapter will be on Rina and introduce some of her friends.
> 
> Anywayz, please consider leaving a review.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

DYLAN Edwardes and his friend, Anthony Papparino, were just sitting on one of the many benches inside the Springwood Mall, bored. It was the second week of the Summer holidays and both boys were sick of it already. Not that they preferred school over vacation, just that they had to deal with a complete lack of drive to do anything.

Dylan sighed as he laid out flat on the bench.

"I'm so fucking bored! This town... not a whole lot to do here, ya know?"

Anthony nodded, sipping from his can of cola.

"Yeah... thinking I should've gone with my brother camping." he paused "But... then I'd be in the middle of nowhere, with him and his girlfriend and their two other friends... still bored."

Dylan rolled his head to the side and looked at him.

"Nah... Mario's pretty good brother... even if he does that 'Itsa me, Mario' garbage all the time."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Anthony took another mouthful of his drink as two more of their friends snuck up behind Dylan, with one of them vaulting over the bench and landed on the prone teen. With a cry of outrage, Dylan shoved the person off just as the other one grabbed him in a headlock and with a closed fist, rubbed the top of Dylan's head hard.

"Wakey wakey Dyli... no time to sleep in public!"

Smirking behind his hand, Anthony watched as Dylan wrestled his way out of the grasp of their friend Harold MacArthur and then proceeded to tackle him to the ground. Their other friend, Dean Cox, watched on with amusement.

"You know Tony, watching these two carry on the way they do... always brings a smile to my face."

Breaking free from Dylan, Harold looked over at him.

"PERV!"

Dean grinned, arms across his chest.

"Damn proud to be one!"

Meanwhile, Dylan stood up and glared at the two newcomers.

"Assholes... the pair of you. Grade A, numero uno, first tier... ASSHOLES!"

They all burst into laughter, smiles on their faces. Dean looked around.

"So... another day here... at..." he paused for dramatic effect "THE MALL!"

Harold stood up, in a proud pose.

"To do absolutely nothing, to hang out and bug the workers, to constantly take all the free samples at the Food court! This... looks like a job for... THE MALLRATS!"

Anthony laughed out loud , as he reached for his phone which was ringing. Walking away from the others, he checked the caller id and saw it was his mother. With a groan and roll of the eyes, he answered the device.

"Hello Mother."

When he heard his mother's tone, all levity in him was gone in a instant.

"Anthony... please, come home. There's been a... incident... with your brother. We need you here, now... please."

Shaken, he nodded slowly as he answered back.

"S... sure thing. I'm on my way."

The line went dead and he pocketed his phone, turning and started to walk towards the exit with his bike nearby. Dylan, Dean and Harold followed him, asking him what was wrong and such, but he ignored them and removed his bike from the bike rack. Dylan grabbed the handlebars and looked at his friend with concern.

"Anthony... what's wrong?"

Shaking Dylan off, he climbed onto his bike and looked at his friend.

"Something's happened to my brother... I've gotta go."

Dylan watched Anthony ride off, Dean and Harold joining him. A curious look on hsi face, Dean asked outloud.

"What's wrong with him?"

Harold shrugged as he turned to walk back into the mall.

"Beats me... probably hasn't gotten laid."

Dylan looked at him, Dean watching on.

"Said it was something about his brother... maybe something happened on hsi camping trip?"

Dean looked thoughtful.

"Camping trip... wasn't Mario taking Jane, Brad and Emilia to somewhere near Crystal Lake?"

Dylan nodded as the three entered the mall again, walking along the terrace.

"That's what he told me. Hey, wasn't there a camp reopening up that way?"

Dean, who had paused to look in a shop window, turned and hurried up to rejoin Harold and Dylan.

"Yeah, my sister went there for some sort of counselor training or such."

Turning around and walking backwards, Harold grinned.

"Damn Dean, your sister... mmm mmm mmm..." he made a hour glass shape with his hands in the air "She's sooooo fine and looks HAWT... course, would look better with her clothes on my bedroom floor and..."

With a roar, Dean charged Harold, knocking him to the ground.

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT! DO YOU GET ME!?"

Dylan grabbed Dean and pulled him off of Harold, who was wearing a cheeky grin on his face as he lay on the tiled floor.

"What can I say Dean-y boy... your sister can handle my 'Cox' any day of the week."

Managing to restrain Dean, Dylan glared at their friend who was just getting to his feet.

"Knock it off Harold! You KNOW that talking about Tiffany like that is gonna upset Dean."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harold turned and walked off, talking over his shoulder.

"Not my fault that his sister's a pornstar... Hey, she can polish my knob any day of the week! HA!"

Face red with fury, Dean struggled to break free from his friend's hold, but Dylan held strong and pulled him away. Soon as they were close to the exit, Dylan let him go... but stayed between Dean and the rest of the mall.

"Let it go... he's not worth the trouble."

With a sigh of exasperation, Dean threw his arms into the air.

"He knows that shit pisses me off! I wouldn't talk shit about a member of his family, so why does he have to do that about mine?"

Dylan walked alongside his friend, both heading over to the bike racks and their bikes. He was about to respond, when he saw the headline of the newspaper, a person was reading at a nearby table outside the cafe. The headline read :

VOORHEES CURSE! CRYSTAL LAKE MASSACRE!

He looked over at Dean, who's face was white as he fumbled with his phone.

"What was the name of the camp your sister was at?"

Grasping his phone, Dean pressed a contact as he got on his bike.

"Camp Crystal Lake."

{Line Break}

Outside a house on Elm Street

The house had been cordoned off by the Police as a gurney was wheeled out of the front door, the white sheet draped over the body was already soaked in blood. The elderly couple who lived there were being comforted by officers, as Detectives Dwayne Gibbs and Tony LaSalle pulled up. Both detectives got out of their vehicle and walked over to the residence as a fellow detective came up to them, her partner in tow.

"Hey Dwayne, got another like the Matthews case. Teen, Female... murdered in her bed. This time, more..."

Her partner, face pale, swallowed as he finished his partner's sentence.

"Bloody. Way more bloody."

Tony looked at him, studying his face.

"What's the matter Timmy, you look... pale."

Detective junior grade, Timothy Plame, looked nervously back to the elderly couple.

"After what they found and then when we saw..."

The other detective took over.

"Tim, why don't you and Tony look in the backyard, see if there's anything we can use to find the killer?"

With a nod, Tim turned and walked towards the driveway which led out behind the house. Getting the go ahead from Dwayne, Tony turned and followed the younger detective. Alone, Dwayne and the other detective entered the residence and headed towards the girl's bedroom.

"What have we got Kate?"

Kathyrn (Kate) Shepard looked at her notepad.

"This morning, around Eight o'clock, Mrs Thelma Anderson went to wake her grand daughter... Sophia Martino. Upon entering the bedroom, she found her grand daughter... hanging from the ceiling by... " she paused to collect herself "By her intestines... with a look of horror etched on her face."

Dwayne looked up at the ceiling, saw the blood splatter there and all over the room.

"Were there any markings on the girl's body?"

Kate nodded as she looked around the room.

"Just two words : I'm back. Not sure what that means though."

Before Dwayne could respond, a male and female wearing suits walked into the room. The female took a look around the room, a slight smile on her face.

"Just like we were told. It would seem that the rumors of his... disappearance... weren't entirely a hundred percent correct." she looked over, nodding to Dwayne "Knew you'd be here Gibbs."

Dwayne nodded at her then looked back around the room.

"Fornell. What's the FBI doing here?"

Dana Fornell looked at her partner.

"I want copies of everything the SPD have. Make sure that their ME gives us a report when she's done."

Motioning for Dwayne to follow her, Dana left the bedroom and moved into the lounge room, having it cleared of anyone else. Dwayne looked at Kate, speaking softly.

"Keep an eye on him..."

With a nod, the female detective stepped aside as Dwayne left the room, her eyes watching the FBI agent. Entering the lounge room, Dwayne walked over to Dana, his face emotionless.

"You know something about this case."

It was a statement, not a question... and Dana knew that from the start.

"Never could hide anything from you Dwayne." she leaned against the wall "The FBI doesn't step in to what appears to be a 'standard' murder investigation... except in this case, nothing is 'standard'."

Dwayne frowned slightly.

"Explain."

Dana opened the pouch she had in her hand and drew forth a tablet. Touching the screen a few times, she then handed it over to Dwayne. The detective looked over the information about a serial killer, who's methods varied drastically. He also took note of the killer's 'status'.

"According to this, this man is already dead, cause... burned alive."

Nodding slowly she motioned for him to continue. Looking down, Dwayne read up on more about this 'man'. When he finished, he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Do you think this is true? That a man who was killed, came back as a... 'Dream Demon' and has been killing kids in their dreams? Come on Fornell..."

Taking the tablet back, Dana nodded.

"You've known me for how many years Gibbs? Do you think I'd believe anything this... fantastical... if I hadn't done my research? Try and do a search for this, Frederick Krueger... there is nothing at all. According to the town's database, he doesn't exist." she looked around and then motioned for him to come closer "I've checked the town library... everything about all these cases, the teen murders, was covered up. Those who weren't murdered were sent to Westin Hills and doped up on some... 'dream suppressant'. Then, there's the case of Theresa Matthews and the 'markings' on her back..."

Dwayne frowned. When Tony and himself had reported their findings back to the station chief, the man's face paled and he ordered both men to silence about what happened. Dana studied his face.

"There was another message, wasn't there?"

A slight grimace appeared on his face as he nodded.

" 'I'm back' "

Nodding, Dana wore a thoughtful look on her face.

"From what I was able to find out, that's what this guy does... he taunts his victims... gets them wound up so they are full of fear and spread it." she paused "Methodical and effective..."

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, Dwayne spoke quietly.

"Sound like you admire him?"

Shaking her head, her red hair covered her face briefly, she looked at him.

"Admire? No. Respect him for his tactics... yes. Underestimate him? Hell no." she paused as her phone alerted her to a message. She read it, her eyes skimming over the info "You know about Crystal Lake Gibbs?"

He nodded as she read the message again.

"A suspect in the Theresa Matthews case, her brother is there apparently."

Dana nodded as she put her phone away and her tablet.

"Listen Gibbs... something is happening and I don't know what it is... but I don't like it." she turned and walked towards the door, her partner standing there as she looked back "I'll be in touch."

Dwayne watched her leave the house, as Kate Tony and Tim joined him. Tony glanced at Dwayne.

"The worst is yet to come, right boss?"

He was silent, then looked at Kate and Tony.

"Get out to Crystal Lake. What's happening there is linked here."

Raising an eyebrow, Tony cleared his throat.

"Err... we don't have any... proof."

Dwayne walked out of the house, the other three following him as he approached his car. Standing near the driver's side, he looked over the roof at them.

"Tim, find out everything you can about the killings here. Not just these, but previous murders in this town. Check every database in the town, I'll get Fornell to do the same in the Fed database. Kate, Tony, find the survivors and get their statements, then check out Crystal Lake."

Each member nodded as he got into the car. Tim watched the car leave, then faced the other two.

"Well, guess we know what we're doing."

Kate and Tony walked over to her car, the former getting into the driver's seat as the latter looked back at Tim.

"Have fun with the bookwork Timmy."

The younger detective frowned and nodded, as he watched the second car drive off. Running his hand through his hair he sighed to himself. Looking back he saw the grandparents of Sophia Martino, being comforted by their neighbors. Looking at their faces, the grief and horror was clear to see, which helped to make Timothy more determined to fulfill his orders. No one had to go through what this couple did and he was damn sure he'd helped find the bastard and bring them in.

{Line Break}

Elsewhere

With a sickening grin on his face, Freddy Krueger gazed with fondness at his latest acquisition. The bright light of Sophia Martino's soul, shone from the orb in his hand. Caressing it lovingly, he then placed it on the shelf next to the one of Theresa Matthews.

Turning, he walked over to the nearby table and reached for a book with the title of Springwood High School 2017 embossed on the cover. Opening the cover and sifting through the pages, he smiled as he cam upon the pages he was after.

The graduating class.

Some of the photos were blacked out, a small hockey mask next to the names of those slain at Camp Crystal Lake. Some others had a small mark against them and Freddy knew that somehow the Hockey Puck would return to claim them. The pictures of Theresa Matthews and Sophia Martino were burnt, their names erased in a black scorch mark.

"All my lovely children... who shall I visit tonight?"

At the bottom of the right page, a picture seemed to glow and drew his attention. His lips twisted into a sinister grin as he let the knife of his glove tap on the picture.

"Well, well... young Mr Harold Myers. Let's see... a prankster, average student and..." the grin spread tightly over his scarred face "'Voted most likely to appear in Porn or burned alive'. HA! As if I needed any advice!"

Slamming the book close, he looked over at the nearby wall, which dissolved again and in it's place was a window overlooking a teen boy's room. The teen in question was seen lounging on his bed, wearing headphones and holding a tablet in one hand, watching something intently on it as he was reaching over to the counter nearby for something Freddy couldn't see.

"Oho... naughty, naughty. I've killed many, but you my boy... how many have you killed with your 'self abuse'? HA HA HA!" with a wave of his hand, the window disappeared as Freddy turned and walked towards the shadows.

"Have fun with your 'training' Mr Myers, you'll be wanted on set..."

His silhouette changed to another more... suited... for what he was about to do.

" ...very soon for a talent call, HA HA HA!"

{Line Break}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time deciding what I wanted in this chapter, so decided to focus part on the investigation by the Police into the murders and having a offscreen murder helped in that regard I feel.
> 
> Anywayz, please consider leaving a review.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT AND GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF MURDER, TORTURE AND ABUSE. THERE IS ALSO MENTION OF A IMPLIED INCESTUOUS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO SIBLINGS IN THIS STORY. READER DISCRETION IS RECOMMENDED

Chapter Four

Harold had just finished 'cleaning up' when his phone rang. Annoyed, the teen walked over to his computer table, snatching his phone which was near empty tissue boxes and hand lotion bottles.

"Yo, speaking with Harry, what's up?"

On the other end, Dylan frowned as he could tell Harold had been doing his 'nighty' regime again.

"Listen, about today... you really need to apologize to Dean. You know he has that protective streak in him about Tiffany."

While listening to Dylan, Harold was looking at pictures on his computer of Dean's sister in a swimsuit he had taken, the weekend prior to the end of school and beginning of Summer vacation. In them, Tiffany was seen at the pool of her 'boyfriend' Chadwick Kensington along with their other friends. He did look at a picture of his sister, Jenny Myers and Vanessa Jones in their swimwear, amongst other girls from school. Even had a picture of Deborah Kim and Rina Masterson, before being thrown out by that oaf Grant Masterson and Brandon Wilson. He smirked as he recalled copping a 'feel' of AJ's breasts on his way out... and then running like mad from her furious boyfriend Adam Palomino.

But it was Tiffany Cox and her swimsuit which was the focus of his nightly regime. With as much porn as he had on his computer, it was the teenage sister of his friend which always got him going. He sighed as he heard Dylan finish his speech, before cracking his neck.

"Whoa there Dyli, Tiffany is fair game for anyone with a pulse... or even one who's STIFF to go after."

He could tell Dylan was frowning at his words.

"You don't get it do you? How would you feel if Dean was the same towards YOUR sister?"

Reaching into the drawer of his computer table, he removed a pair of Jenny's panties he had stolen from her gym bag before she left for camp. Grinning, he raised them to his face and took a deep sniff... the sound was heard by Dylan, who's voice raised slightly in anger.

"Harold! You really don't care do you? What if I was to say I wanted to have Jenny bent over in front of me so I can, in your words, plow her fields?"

With a laugh, he turned and leaned against his desk, a smug tone deep in Harold's voice as he answered.

"Dylan... she wouldn't ever touch your needle dick... sides," his voice took on a dark tone "When she comes back from camp... I'm gonna do just that to her, not to mention the... others on my list."

There was silence on the phone and when Dylan spoke, his voice was full of shock.

"... wait, Harry... you'd do that to... She's your sister for crying outloud!"

Grinning evilly, he took another sniff of the undergarment before answering.

"Nope, she's just another receptacle for me to be in... nothing more or less. Afterwards, thinking of that dumb goth you like so much... how tight she..."

He was interrupted by Dylan roaring down the line.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM RINA YOU SICK FUCK! In fact, stay away from all of us! You've gone too far now you bastard... I've put up with your shit for too long and now, you've done it. If I ever see you around any of our friends..."

Harold snorted as he replied.

"You can watch me have my way with them and then have the sloppy seconds!"

Before Dylan could respond, he hung up and dropped his phone on his desk. Taking another deep sniff of his sister's undergarments, getting aroused again.

"Well then, think I can rub another one out... just for you dear sis." his grin turned sinister "When you get back, I will have you... one way or the other..."

{Line Break}

Dylan was furious. He had known about Harold's deviant antics, but had brushed them off as just the teen's rebellious activities. Yeah he was a pervert, but then amongst male teenagers that was pretty much a given. Having heard Harold... he punched the speed dial for Dean and waited.

When Dean answered, his tone was etched with relief.

"Hey Dylan."

His anger somewhat subdued, Dylan asked his friend about any news and was filled in with the news that over a dozen of their friends were murdered at Crystal Lake. However, the details over their deaths had not been released to the public, nor to the families. When asked about his sister, Dean's response was more positive.

"She's alive... At the hospital in the town near the camp along with the others. Haven't spoken to her so..."

Dylan was quiet, then when asked about Harold, his anger returned.

"That son of a bitch doesn't care about anyone or anything other than his damn genitals! He admitted to me that he has sexual intentions towards all the girls in our year... especially focusing on a few..."

There was silence on the line, then Dean spoke and it was with a slight edge to his voice.

"Who?"

Pausing, Dylan sighed then replied.

"Deborah, AJ, Sonya, Mary... Rina..." he paused "Your sister and even his own..."

He winced as he heard his friend rant and rave over the line. When Dean had calmed down, his tone was livid.

"That's it! I'm done with that sick mother fucker! Have you told Tony yet?"

Dylan frowned as he answered.

"Not yet... just thinking about what news he must've heard about his brother. Hey, why don't we go and see them? I think there's only one town near Crystal Lake, shouldn't be too hard to find out where they are."

For the first time that night, a smile appeared on Dean's face.

"Heh, road trip... Why not give Rina a call? I think she'll want to know about her brother..."

Dylan nodded in agreement, as both friends made plans for the following day, unaware that something was going to happen which would change their plans.

{Line Break}

Midnight

After taunting Dylan, Harold had gone and 'relieved' the tension with the article of clothing he had taken from his sister's room and was fast asleep, his dreams particularly erotic and pornographic. In his dream, he was reliving that one day at that idiot Kensington's house, with the objects of his lust were wearing skimpy swimwear and laughing in the pool. None of the males were there and he was perfectly fine with that.

He let his gaze wander over the near naked bodies of the girls, the urge rising again and a slick grin appeared on his face. He watched as he saw a dream versions of Deborah Kim and Rina Masterson walked past, both of whom gazed at him seductively and shook their hips as they passed him. Licking his lips his gaze was glued to their backsides as they went past.

"Damn... I'm so gonna tap both of those asses..."

A hand rested on his shoulder and a warm breath caressed his neck.

"Aww... and here I thought you wanted mine..."

Turning around, he grinned as the object of his darkest desires draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Well... you know... when you're hot, you're hot eh?"

Grinning, the Dream Jenny kissed him passionately while rubbing her body against his. Grasping her by the hips, Harold lifted the dream version of his sister up and then laid her down on a bed which appeared next to them. The whole scene surrounding them had changed from the pool at the Kensington's, to his bedroom.

Trailing kisses down along her neck and torso, Harold couldn't believe that his sister, the friendly and easygoing girl that everyone knew, was doing this to him. Hearing her groan and moan, he groped his dream sister's breasts, before tearing off the bikini top and then attacked them with his lips and tongue, causing her to giggle and moan loudly.

"Easy there tiger... we've got all night here..."

He looked up at her, grinning.

"Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this sis..."

A wry grin appeared on her face as she looked at him.

"Really... then let me have some fun then..."

Before he could say anything, Dream Jenny had flipped him over onto his back before mounting him, her lips locked on his and her tongue twirling inside Harold's mouth. His hands grasped Jenny's backside tightly, a moan escaped her as he gripped her tightly.

Breaking the kiss, she let her tongue wander down her brother's neck and across his chest, as she moved down his body, coming to the undergarments he was wearing. Grinning she looked at him and snapped the waistband.

"So that's why I keep needing to buy new underwear... you wear them, eh? I bet you do other things with them too, don't you?"

Before he could respond, Dream Jenny tore them off of him, her hand closing around his tool and started to stroke him. Laying back down, Harold groaned in pleasure at the feelings he was receiving as his dream sister took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his girth. His eyes closed, he was enjoying the suction and the movements of his sister's tongue, when a voice spoke up. Opening his eyes, he grinned as he saw a version of Tiffany Cox standing by the side of the bed, completely naked with a large grin on her face. Dream Jenny leaned back, letting his tool fall back against him as she grinned.

"Well... now you have the two of us, dear brother..." she stood up next to Dream Tiffany, both caressing each other as she looked at him "What are you going to do to us, hmm?"

A broad grin on his face, Harold stood up and approached both girls, embracing them both and kissing them, one after the other. Dream Jenny laid down on the bed on her back, spread for her brother who took one look, before lining himself up and thrust savagely inside of her. A scream of pleasure and pain escaped from her, as Harold ruthlessly thrust again and again inside of her, while Dream Tiffany watched on with undisguised envy.

Wave after wave of pleasure flowed over Harold, as he mercilessly ravaged the dream version of his sister, focused solely on his own pleasure. Dream Tiffany however, was not to be outdone as she knelt behind him, her hand fondling his genitals from behind. Enjoying her actions, a groan escaped him as his sister wrapped her legs around his waist, her grin turning slightly dark as she gave Dream Tiffany a nod. Smirking, Dream Tiffany grinned sinisterly as the nails of her left hand grew into talons. Using the tip of one, she traced along the underside of Harold's equipment, before digging all five talons into them and tore them free from him.

Pleasure turned to pain as Harold screamed, trying to pull himself away but unable due to Dream Jenny's legs locked around his waist, keeping him trapped as Dream Tiffany proceeded to slash her talons around the torn area. With a final scream, Harold 'woke' up in his bed, alone. Pulling the sheets back, he jumped in front of the mirror on his wardrobe, pulling his boxers down... and relieved to find he was still whole. Sighing in relief, he sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"What a fucked up dream... started out very nice, then... ugh..."

A hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Turning around he saw, laying back on his bed and wearing only a smile, was Mary Stevens... though for some reason she had cat ears on her head and a tail slowly tapping against her thigh. Still slightly in shock, he took a step back as he watched her get to her knees and looked at him, her head tilted to the side.

"What's wrong Harry? Don't you want to... have some fun?"

His throat dry, he tried to swallow.

"Uhh... Mary... umm... wh... what are you... doing here?"

Grinning like a cat, Cat Mary crawled off of his bed and on her hands and knees, crawled over to him all the while her gaze was locked on his. Reaching him, she got on her knees and looked up at him, her tail waving back and forth behind her.

"Come on Harry... will you let me play?"

Again, his perverted side won out as he presented himself to her, his 'tool' sticking out towards her. With a grin, he motioned to himself.

"Well... seeing as how you always have a bad mouth on you, show me what you can do with it."

Grinning, Cat Mary latched onto him, her mouth engulfing him in one fluid move and her tongue swirling around the head. Groaning, Harold threw his head back, his eyes closed as pleasure washed over him... while Cat Mary's eyes narrowed evilly as she opened her mouth and her teeth elongated into razor sharp fangs. She waited til Harold looked back down at her, eyes went wide as he saw her teeth, before she bit down.

Screaming Harold tried to pull the crazed catgirl off of him, causing her to bite multiple times, before pulling her head back. Harold fell on his backside, blood pouring forth from the multiple wounds to his groin as Cat Mary stood in front of him, blood dripping from her mouth as she spat out the severed organ from her mouth. In horror, Harold looked at it, then back to her... only to 'wake up' again, in his bed.

Covered in sweat, he scrambled out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. Turning the light on, he slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Eyes closed, he started to shake.

"What the fuck is going on?! I mean, what the fuck! Why is this happening..."

He then heard a familiar voice speak.

"Because you deserve this..."

Opening his eyes, he gasped as he saw a versions of Rina and Deborah before him, both looking like Succubi. The two grinned evilly as they approached him, his hands fumbling to unlock and open the door... only to find the doorknob was gone and he was no longer in the bathroom... but a boiler room? Looking around, he saw his sister and Tiffany, alongside the Cat Mary and the Succubus twins of Rina and Deborah. He also saw daemonic forms of Vanessa Jones, AJ Mason, Sonya James, Mara Bell Charleson and other females surrounding him.

Fear grasping him tightly, Harold Myers turned in a circle, watching all the females glare at him hungrily. The Daemonic looking AJ stepped forward, two horns jutting out of her forehead with bat like wings spread open and a forked tail behind her. She grasped him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"You weak little BOY! Do you really think that any one of us, would want to have your... 'toy'... inside? You are laughable... pathetic!" she threw him to the ground hard "Pathetic..."

Cowering, Harold curled into the fetal position as he heard the females taunt and humiliate him... then there was nothing. Lifting his head, he saw he was still in the boiler room, but was alone. Climbing to his feet, he started to walk down a walkway, unaware that he was being watched.

"Where the Hell am I?"

As he looked around, he then heard the faint scraping sound of metal on metal. Turning behind him, he saw a dark silhouette in the steam and then felt the pain of steel slicing flesh. Crying out, he staggered back, four claw marks across his chest. Peering into the steam, he saw the figure step forward and gasped. A blonde woman stepped out of the steam, a fishnet stocking on her left leg and a leather one on her right. She was wearing short denim shorts and a torn red and green sweater, which a black bra could be seen through the tears. Atop her head was a worn leather fedora and she had her hands behind her back, her bosom thrust forward provocatively. She grinned and licked her lips as she looked at him.

"My, my... what a tasty little morsel... Have you come here to play with me?"

Turning around, she hid her hands from view and looked over her shoulder at Harold, shaking her hips as his gaze fell on to her backside, barely kept inside the denim shorts. At the urge of his hormones and unable to control himself, Harold threw himself on the woman, kissing her neck and groping her as she laughed out loud. Locking his lips on the girl, their tongues battled each other... with the girl's winning as it slithered down his throat into his chest. Eyes wide, he struggled to get away as he saw the girl's face start to drip away, to reveal ugly burns. Managing to pull back, he fell on his backside as the exposed skin turned into blistered and burnt flesh. The girl threw her head back and laughed as she revealed her hands. Her left hand was burnt flesh, but it was her right hand which drew his attention.

He could see the leather glove had metal plates on the back and along the fingers... but it was the long blades on four of the fingers which drew his attention. He looked back at the girl, eyes wide as her form changed. Gone was the curvaceous and stunning blonde, in her place stood a hideously burnt man, grinning at him.

"My, my... performance issues Harry? Or were you scared that my tongue is longer than what your packing? HA HA HA!"

Panic and fear grabbed Harold, as he turned and got on his hands and knees and tried to crawl away... only for his back to be torn open by two slashes of the wicked bladed glove. Screaming, he fell onto his stomach, blood flowing from his wounds. The man grinned and then grabbed Harold by the scruff of the neck, his burnt and calloused fingers biting deep into the flesh. A pain filled cry escaped the teen as he felt that part of the back of his neck being sliced off by one of those knives on that glove, before he was thrown into the side of one of the many boilers in the room.

"Awww... what's the matter champ? Can't... get it up? HA HA HA!"

Tears were falling down Harold's face as he tried to get to his feet, only for the man to grab him and hurl him against a cast iron door, the heat behind it burned Harold's chest as he stumbled backwards. The door opened and a wave of fierce heat washed over him, as he took a few steps back, only for another slash at the back of his legs forced him to the ground. A long wail escaped him, as more tears flowed down his face, causing the man to kick him hard in the stomach and sent him hard against the wall.

"Bah... even your bitch sister never cried this much... even when that damn hockey puck stomped a mudhole through her!" he grinned and snapped his fingers "Looks like you won't get to 'plow her fields'... unless you want to be in two places at once! HA HA HA!"

Looking up, Harold saw the upper torso of his sister appear out of the steam, chains wrapped around her wrists and neck, her lifeless eyes staring into his. Crying out, Harold got to his feet and backed away, only to find he was backing into the open boiler. Stopping himself he faced the man and felt pain between his legs. Looking down, he saw the claw glove of this maniac, had slashed his groin. He was about to fall, when the man's hand grasped him by the throat.

"I've killed so many little shits... but you, you're special. A rapist in all but practice... believe it or not, considering my own shenanigans... I have never had those thoughts towards relatives. Some things, even I won't do... but you," he poked the index blade of his glove into Harold's left shoulder "You would gladly do that... and more. Remind me of a more... well, Me me."

Whimpering, Harold looked into the burnt and twisted visage of the man before him, managing to gather the strength to ask a single question.

"... why?"

The man pondered the question for a moment, before answering.

"Why? Hmm... good question my boy, however... Why ask 'Why?', when 'HOW' is so much more entertaining? HA!"

With that, the man threw Harold into the flames of the open boiler, watching the teen scream in agony as the flames burnt away his flesh and muscle, everything that was Harold Myers except for the small orb which floated out and landed in the man's outstretched hand. With the boiler doors closed, he held the orb up and grinned at the tortured soul trapped within.

"Heh, such a nice keepsake... oh, and don't worry, you'll see your sister... in the bowels of Hell waiting for you! HA HA HA!"

As he turned to walk away, he cursed outloud.

"Damn... forgot the marshmallows..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to work out how I wanted this chapter to play out. I also touched on some subjects I have never written about before and/or personally find unpleasant... yet as Wes Craven originally envisioned Freddy Krueger as a Child Molester and murderer, I am going to try to have the version of Freddy in this story, similar to his version.
> 
> I'm going to take a break of a week or so, before planning the next chapter as this one... If I'm honest, disturbed me a lot to write, however... I do feel that as unpleasant as it is, it is needed for the rest of the story and for what I have planned out. 
> 
> Anywayz, please consider leaving a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

SITTING in the kitchen, Rina was sipping from a cup of coffee as her friend, Mara, was finishing off her breakfast. Both girls had woken early, as they had spoken to a school friend about a road trip to the small town of Forest Green. Mara was concerned for her friend, as she had received no word about her brother.

Mara's phone rang drawing her attention. Rina smirked over her cup at the other girl.

"Bet it's Jeff."

Looking at the caller ID, a slight blush appeared on Mara's face as she answered the call.

"Morning Jeff," she ignored the chuckle from Rina "Yeah, I spent the night with Rina. Mmhmm, still no news so we're going to head up to Forest Green with Dylan and Dean to find out ourselves."

Leaving her friend alone with her phone call, Rina stood and put her cup in the sink before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to the bathroom. After having her shower, she entered her bedroom as Mara entered the bathroom. Looking through her wardrobe and dresser, she decided on the attire she would wear that day : Black calf boots, black jeans, a black t-shirt with leather vest and the black trenchcoat her brother had bought her a few months ago.

She had just finished putting her mascara and lipstick on, when Mara knocked on her door. Quickly brushing her long black hair, Rina put the brush back on the dresser and joined Mara, who was clothed in more reasonable attire (brown shoes, knee length brown skirt, white shirt and a open brown vest). A smile was on Mara's face as she looked at her friend.

"Channeling the 'Dark Side', Rin?"

Rina was about to respond, when there was a knock on the front door. Looking over her shoulder at Mara, she motioned for her to follow.

"The Force is strong in this one Mara."

Both girls chuckled as they headed down the stairs, Rina heading to the door and opening it... to fair haired boy wearing glasses and a white shirt depicting the Decepticon Megatron from Transformers Generation One, holding the decapitated head of Bayformers Megatron. With a groan, Rina stepped aside, as Mara's boyfriend jumped in.

"Stand back... SUMMERS IS HERE!"

Mara chuckled while Rina groaned and facepalmed.

"... you need a new superhero phrase, you damn knucklehead."

Walking up to her boyfriend and hugging him, she ruffled his short hair.

"Don't worry about the big bad Sith... she won't hurt you."

Jeffrey Summers, looked at Rina and poked his tongue out at her.

"Heh, so there, nyah!"

Rina turned and walked away.

"That's it... I'm going to go and make sure everything's locked. When Dylan and Dean get her... tell them to castrate Jeff with a rusty cheese grater!"

With a loud 'Eep!', Jeff covered his groin as Mara laughed. In a high pitched tone of voice, Jeff replied to Rina.

"Uhh... love you too Rina."

A hand clasped on Jeff's shoulder, causing the teen to jump into the air.

"Oh really? Does Mara know about that?"

Turning, Jeff saw Dylan Edwardes was standing just behind him, with Dean Cox sitting in his replica of the A-Team van. He looked over at his small hatchback, complete with it's famed 'My other car is the Millennium Falcon' bumper sticker and Autobot insignia on the grill. He sighed...

"Ok. His car is better..."

Dylan looked over at Jeff's car, knowing how long it took the teen to save up to buy it and patted him on the shoulder.

"But it can't do the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs."

Grinning, Jeff nodded.

"True... and I bet it doesn't have a flux capacitor or powered by Energon."

Mara groaned and looked to the Heavens as the two 'nerds' were... 'nerding out'.

"Allfather give me strength..."

Rina walked past her and up to the two boys, slapping them both in the back of the head. Dylan and Jeff both rubbed the back of their heads, as Mara watched Rina lock the house.

"I swear, I'm surrounded by children..."

A grizzled toned voice spoke up, startling the teens.

"A situation I have often found myself in as well, Miss Masterson."

The teens looked and saw Dwayne Gibbs standing there, his ice blue eyes freezing them. Dean had gotten out of the van and joined them, regarding the older man carefully. Rina stepped forward.

"Detective Dwayne Gibbs, yes? Here to ask me more questions?"

He shook his head slightly.

"No, just to inform you that you are no longer a suspect in the Theresa Matthews case. Your alibi checked out."

Dylan walked up and put his hand on Rina's shoulder, gently squeezing it as her hand clasped his. Relief was on her face as she faced the older man.

"While I already knew it would... Have to admit, I'm glad it's official."

Dwayne nodded, as he looked at the teens.

"Are one of you Dylan Edwardes?"

Stepping in front of Rina, he nodded, as Dean and Jeff stood up on either side of him.

"Right here Detective."

Dwayne studied the young man, before speaking.

"You knew a Harold Myers?"

Dean scoffed and muttered under his breath, while Jeff and Mara spoke softly about their dislike for the individual. Even Rina scowled at the mention of the name, as Dylan nodded.

"He's a ex friend. After some... sexist comments and making his intentions known... I ended my friendship with him last night over the phone. He's..."

Dwayne looked solely at Dylan as he spoke.

"Dead."

Dylan's eyes went wide, as the other teens looked up. Dwayne took note of their reactions and body language, mentally marking them off the suspect list. Dylan took a step forward and spoke in a shaky tone.

"Dead? I... I spoke to him last night and..."

Dwayne watched him, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"I can't go into details, but his body was found this morning by his parents... not long after I informed them of the murder of their daughter Jenny at the Crystal Lake."

Mara gasped, her hands covered her mouth and her eyes wide. She had known Jenny quite well and considered her a good friend of hers. Rina looked at the Detective, speaking softly.

"So you did investigate the Crystal Lake matter..."

Dwayne looked at her and nodded.

"The survivors are at St Joeseph's Memorial hospital in the town of Forest Green. Your brother, Grant, is one of them." he paused as he saw the relieved look on Rina's face, then continued "However, the local Sheriff is keeping them there for the duration."

Pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, Jeff was curious.

"Excuse me sir..." he choked at the angry look from the detective at being addressed 'sir' and rephrased "Umm... Detective, but what possible reason could there be at keeping there? If they're healthy and..."

Dwayne raised his hand to stop the question.

"I'm not at liberty to say..." he looked over at the Van "Looks like you're all going on a road trip."

Dean nodded slowly, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah... I mean, it is Summer vacation and all."

A dry chuckle escaped the older man, who reached into his coat pocket for a card and pen and wrote down a name and number.

"Yeah, yeah it is." he handed the card to Rina "I hear Forest Green is particularly nice this time of year... Two of my people are out that way, if assistance is required."

Taking the card, Rina glanced at the writing on the back - Kathyrn Shepard - and nodded at him, locking her eyes with his.

"Understood Detective. If we happen to... find... anything, we'll inform this person."

A wry smile on his face, Dwayne nodded then turned and walked to his car.

"Do that... and have a nice trip."

Watching the SPD Detective drive away, Jeff blew a raspberry and put his hands behind his head.

"Ok... that was a thing."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... almost as if he expects we'll find something."

Mara was looking at Rina, who had a relieved look on her face. Walking over to her friend, she put her arms around her and smiled.

"He's alive."

Rina smiled and returned the embrace... only for Dean to spoil it.

"Uhh... Rina, Mara... your other halves here, have severe nosebleeds."

Both girls turned to see Dylan and Jeff, holding their noses and a bit of blood from them. Rolling her eyes, Rina let go of Mara and walked past them and headed towards the passenger seat of the van.

"Grow up."

Chuckling, Dean and Mara followed, with Dean climbing into the driver's seat and Mara sitting in the back. Rina looked out the open window at Dean and Jeff and pointed at the small hatchback.

"Better hurry... or you can take that hunk of junk."

Dylan stepped forward and imitated a Wookiee roar of outrage, while Jeff nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

"You said it Chewie... She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts."

Rolling her eyes, Rina leaned back in the passenger seat as Dean looked over at them.

"Hey... didn't you win that car from a bet or something?"

Before Jeff could respond, Mara looked at him.

"Jeff... Heel."

Instantly, Jeff was sitting next to her, a cheesy grin on his face as Mara patted his head. Dean and Dylan burst out laughing, even Rina had a chuckle. Dylan climbed in the back and shut the door, before rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, let's get the chimichangas."

{Line Break}

At Crystal Lake

KATE Shepard looked across the bridge which led to the campsite and the recent massacre, a sense of dread assailed her as she kept her gaze locked on the distance. Tony yawned and scratched his head.

"Well... this looks like a nice, well kept camp for youngsters..."

They both looked at the numerous bungalows, with Police tape covering the doors and windows. As both detectives looked around, two deputies from the Sheriff's department came up to them, the female spoke first.

"Hey... you shouldn't be here."

Tony looked at them, a wry smile on his face as he looked at the female officer. Kate rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"I'm Detective Kathryn Shepard, Springwood Police Department. This is my partner..."

Walking over in front of the deputy, he grinned disarmingly at her.

"Detective First Class, Anthony McGee... The first class is also how I live my life."

The deputy looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm Deputy Cara Greyson and my partner, Richard Wayne," she locked on eyes on Tony "First class huh? Well, out here, we like to get down and dirty... so why don't you take your Italian suit and your partner... and leave. This is a crime scene."

Before Tony could reply, Kate stepped forward.

"I understand Deputy... but we have reason to believe that the murders committed here are linked to the recent murders in our jurisdiction of Springwood."

Cara frowned, a quick glance at her partner, then faced Kate.

"I'm guessing the murders were particularly gruesome?"

Tony nodded, arms across his chest.

"You could say that... I'm guessing you had something... similar... happen here?"

Richard snorted and pointed just down the road. All three officers looked and saw the dried pool of blood from the former head counselor, Kenny Riedell. Tony paled slightly as Kate looked back at the deputies. Richard turned and spat on the ground before looking at the Springwood Detectives.

"Kid had his arm sliced cleaned off... then a fireaxe embedded in his skull, right between his eyes..." he smirked at the paling look on Tony's face "When we found him, his skull was cracked open with his brain leaking out and..."

Cara glared at him, while Tony turned and violently brought the burrito and coke he had bought at a roadside diner, on the way here, up onto the ground. Kate frowned as she looked at the two.

"Pretty gruesome indeed."

Cara glared at Richard and was to speak, with Tony's cellphone rang. Wiping his mouth with a tissue, he grasped his phone off of his belt.

"This is Detective Anthony McGee and... Boss? Yes, we're here at the camp and... No, we haven't spoken to the survivors yet, the local Sheriff isn't playing nice. Right... So the kid is... understood Boss."

He looked at the others and frowned.

"There's been another..."

Kate sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"That's the third in a week!" she looked over at the deputies "Please, can we have a look at the crime scene? We need to get answers."

With a frown on her face, Cara sighed and nodded.

"Come on. I'll show you around. Richard, check in with base."

Richard grinned as he looked at her.

"Sheriff aint' gonna like this."

Looking at him through narrowed eyes, Cara spoke.

"I was put in charge of this scene... therefore as I am the senior officer on scene, I have the authority to let these two detective have access." she turned and walked down the road towards the Lodge where their car was parked "I'll take you over to where it all started Detectives."

Kate and Tony shared a look and then joined her, with Richard following behind. When they got to the car, Tony looked at Cara as he pointed towards the Lodge.

"So... you said where this all started... the first murder wasn't here?"

Cara got in the car and shook her head.

"No... the first murder took place at Higgins Haven officially... but me..."

Richard interrupted with a derisive snort.

"Here we go..."

Ignoring him, Cara turned the ignition and drove the car up the road.

"Officially the first murder was at a rundown old shack in the woods, one Philip Adamson. But myself... the first murder here, took place out there." she motioned towards the lake as they drove along.

Kate looked at the pristine scene as the car drove on.

"Looks beautiful Deputy."

Cara nodded.

"It is... but that's where a twelve year old boy was murdered over fifty years ago." looking ahead, she gripped the steering wheel tightly "His name was Jason..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually have a hard time deciding what I wanted this chapter to be, but settled on more character development with the teens as well as reference to what happened earlier. Don't worry, Freddy will return in the next chapter with another brutal murder and... revealing his goal as one of the surviving teens, their soul he is after in particular.
> 
> I will update this, within the next two weeks or so. If you like what you're read so far, etc, please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

MOURNING the loss of her best friends, Tori Campbell was sitting at her dresser, looking at a picture of herself and two others, taken before Summer Vacation started. The faces of Theresa Matthews and Sophia Martino, smiling alongside her in the picture, brought another wave of emotion to the teen, tears streaming down her face.

She wasn't normally a emotional person... that was Sophia's department and Theresa was more the leader type. No, Tori was more of a 'hanger on', no real role to play but to back the others up in their group. Now, she felt alone and lost... After losing Theresa, Tori had spent a lot of time with Sophia, the two trying to come to terms with the loss. A few days later, Tori was told that Sophia had been murdered as well, fortunately she was spared the exact details.

Now... she was completely alone and lost. While she did have other friends, none of them were as close as the two she lost and now, she had no idea what to do. Sniffling, she heard her mother knock on her door and enter the room. Looking at her, Tori saw more grief was etched on her mother's face and she saw the newspaper in her hand.

"Wh... what is it mom?

"Her mother walked over and sat on the edge of Tori's bed, motioning her over. Joining her mother, Tori looked at her with concern as her mother struggled to compose herself. The teenager looked at the newspaper... Headline read : Another Teen Murdered! Grabbing the paper, she read about the murder of Harold Myers, a creep from school true, but murdered in his bed... the same as Sophia and Theresa.

Looking at her mother, fear in her eyes, she grabbed the older woman by the shoulders.

"Mom! What is going on!?"

Her mother looked away and shook her head, mumbling something. Tori kept her gaze on her mother, until the older woman looked back at her, eyes red with tears.

"... It happened before you were born, years ago... There... there was a child molester by the name of... of..." she paused then collected herself "He... did... things to the children... to... to me..."

Tori's eyes went wide as she heard this. Her mother... a victim of a child molester... but, where was the connection to the recent murders? The older woman regained some composure.

"I... I don't know how many were before me, all I know that there was a lot. This... This... 'thing'... was killed by the parents of his victims. As he died, he swore he would get revenge..." shaking, she rubbed her hands on her arms "He came back Tori... He came back and murdered more in their dreams. Somehow... he became a dream demon... and the town thought they beat him years ago."

The teen was shocked to hear about this. That her town had such a gruesome history... one which seemed to be repeating itself. She looked at her mother closely.

"The killer... the one who killed... Theresa, Sophia and Harold... is this... 'Dream Demon'?"

Her mother nodded.

"It has to be... He's back Tori... Fred Krueger is back!"

Before Tori could say anything, her mother's chest erupted outward, blood spraying everywhere as a clawed glove flashed. Screaming, Tori scrambled backwards and fell onto the floor, as her mother's body was lifted up by a burnt man, wearing a fedora and a red/green striped jumper. He smiled hideously.

"Well, I guess introductions are no longer needed, eh Tori?" he looked at her dead mother and smiled "OH! I remember you... so delightfully fresh and tender... Give us a kiss!"

Horrified, Tori watched as the man pressed his burnt lips against her dead mother's. Turning, she tried to crawl away as she heard the man speak again.

"Ahh, just as I remembered... We'll have some fun later my dear..." he turned and threw the woman's body away, then turned and faced Tori with a sinister and sickly smile on his face "Now, I wonder how YOU'LL taste my dear..."

Screaming, Tori managed to scramble to her feet and run out of her bedroom door, as Freddy watched her. Grinning, he sauntered up to the door and watched her run.

"I so love it when they run... after all," he held up the head of Tori's mother "The chase is so much fun, wouldn't you agree? HA HA HA!"

Caressing it once, he threw the woman's head away.

"Nevermind... I'll get a little head later." he flashed the knives on his glove "Time to go a hunting."

Everywhere Tori ran, the doors were all locked and she was starting to panic. She had seen the shift from her house to one of the many hallways of her school, she didn't pause to think but ran trying to find a open door. She then heard a cackling laughter come over the PA system.

"Would Tori Campbell, please come to the Principal's office? There are a couple of people here to see you."

Panic filled her as she looked at the PA box... and then heard two voices which made her blood run cold. When the first spoke, a gasp escaped Tori's lips.

"T.. Tori? Please... help us! ... he... He's going to kill us!"

Eyes wide, Tori spoke up.

"Theresa? Theresa!"

Theresa's voice came over the PA, frantic.

"TORI! PLEASE! HE'S DOING SOMETHING TO SOPHIA! I DON'T WANT THAT! HELP!"

Sophia's scream came over the PA and echoed down the hallway, causing Tori to fall to her knees with her hands over her ears. The scream turned into a gurgle and Theresa's whimpering was heard as Freddy spoke.

"Mmmmm... Italian tastes so good... every better when it's re-hydrated! HA HA HA! Now... Theresa... will you be a good girl for Uncle Freddy... just," the sound of knives scraping was heard over the PA "Let me play with you for a bit..."

Theresa screamed, as Tori did... only for the PA to go quiet, leaving the teen alone. Scared, Tori slowly walked down the hallway, jumping at any small noise she heard. She made it to the stairwell leading up to the next level, when a bloodcurdling scream reverberated throughout the halls.

Pressing herself against the lockers, her heart pounding rapidly, Tori closed her eyes and whispered.

"This is just a dream... has to be... Just a dream..."

She then felt hot breath against her cheek and her eyelids opened... to see the face of Freddy Krueger a few inches from hers. Gasping, her eyes went wide as he leaned close and licked her cheek, his tongue elongated into a serpents as it dragged itself over skin.

"If it's a dream my dear... why can't you wake up? HA HA HA!"

Screaming, Tori slapped the man in the face and ran down the hallway... which had changed to a steam filled boiler room. Grinning, Freddy smiled as he watched her run.

"Let the chase... begin..."

Frantic, Tori ran down a walkway and climbed over a railing. Unfortunately, the railing broke free and the teen fell towards the ground... which grew further and further away. She screamed as she fell, until she slammed into the ground hard. Pain in her body, she tried to get to her feet, only to scream again as her knee gave out and she fell to the floor again. Mocking laughter echoed around her, as she dragged herself along the ground towards a open locker and pulled herself inside and closed the door.

Whimpering softly, she clamped her hands over her mouth, as she heard the door of a locker being ripped open. She then heard what sounded like a lullaby being sung by a little girl.

'One, Two Freddy's coming for you...'

Another locker door was torn open, Tori's eyes were wide with fear.

'Three, Four better lock your door...'

The sound of knives being dragged along the metal of the lockers echoed around her, as the teen felt the fear and terror build within her.

'Five, Six grab a crucifix...'

Tori could hear the raspy breathing of Freddy, echoing around her in the enclosed space.

'Seven, Eight better stay awake...'

Through the grate in the front of the locker, a shadow blocked out the eerie red light, Tori's heart was pounding in her chest as tears ran down her cheeks.

'Nine, Ten never sleep again...'

The door was torn off it's hinges, revealing Freddy Krueger wearing a hideous smile.

"Well hello there, come here often? HA HA HA!"

Tori screamed as Freddy grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her out of the locker, hurling her to the ground. Screaming she rolled onto her back... to find she was in her bedroom again.

Terrified, she looked around... everything was where it was supposed to be. Breathing a sigh of relief, she laid her head back on her pillow, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She had just closed her eyes, when she felt that putrid breath on her face again. Opening her eyes, she gasped as her ceiling came to life, twisting and pulsing to reveal Freddy's face leering at her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out as the monstrous visage came closer towards her, a long serpent like tongue came from it's 'mouth', licking all over her body.

"Hmm... tastes like chicken, HA HA HA!"

Tori's eyes went wide as Freddy's mouth opened wide, sharp yet rotten teeth revealed. Panting wildly, she couldn't move as the tongue tore her bed sheets from her and then latched around her ankles. Struggling feebly, she tried to fight... but the tongue lifted her off the bed, pulling her into the gaping maw. She screamed as the teeth bit deep into her stomach and lower back, biting her in half. Somehow, still alive, she looked at Freddy who had swallowed her lower half. He grinned maliciously at her.

"Mmm Mmm... They sure do know how to grow them on the farm... HA HA HA!"

Gasping... the tongue speared through her chest and her last thought as she was devoured by this monster, was a simple one.

Why?

Licking his lips, Freddy leaned back against a boiler, using the index knife to pick a bone free from his teeth. Looking at it, he the burped obnoxiously... and a glowing orb appeared. Grinning, he picked it up and caressed it lovingly.

"Now THAT was good eating... Finger lickin' good too. HA HA HA!"

Back in the real world, Tori Campbell's body was in two pieces. Her lower torso and legs on the floor of her room, while her upper torso was propped up in bed, her dead eyes staring off into the distance.

{Line Break}

In the town of Forest Green

JUST like your typical quiet towns, the town of Forest Green was a idyllic setting in the country. Here, everyone knew everyone and even those from out of town, were welcome. Except... if you were here regarding the town's horrible past. When it was known by the name of the local lake and camp grounds.

Crystal Lake.

A young woman by the name of Gwyneth Jacobson, was helping out at her father's shop in the town, sweeping the floor. Born a mute, she had lived her whole life ridiculed by those at school, who thought it was funny to make fun of her. Apart from her father and mother, only three others treated her as an equal - her uncle and her two cousins, Grant and Rina Masterson. When news of a 'incident' at the recently refurbished Camp Crystal Lake reached town, everyone feared the worst, that HE had returned. When her father found out that Grant was at the camp but had survived and was taken to the local hospital of St Joseph's, with the other survivors, all she thought about was to visit her cousin and his friends.

Everyone in town, in whispered tones, said that Camp Blood had reopened and that Jason Voorhees had returned.

Her father called out to her from behind the counter, shaking her out of her woolgathering.

"Gwyneth... might as well call it a day. Let me know how Grant is doing."

With a nod, she put the broom away and grabbed her bag. As she left the store, she saw a group of out of towners, some wearing hockey masks and wielding fake machetes. Like the other locals who saw the group, she wore a frown on her face. People like these are the reason the town still has a bad name.

As she walked along the path, heading towards the hospital, she can't help but wonder why one of her cousins were in the hospital still. If he was alright, like the rumors about town suggested of the survivors, then why hadn't they been released to go home? When the Sheriff had told her father that her cousin was there with some others, he didn't mention why they were there... at least, not while she was within earshot. After the Sheriff left, she saw the look on her father's face and knew something had been mention about... Him. The reason the town is still sought out by people wanting to relive the horror of so long ago.

With a sigh, she continued on her way, smiling and waving to those she knew. Soon she came upon the hospital and made her way towards the reception. She smiled at the woman behind the counter, who greeted her warmly.

"Well, Gwyneth Jacobson how've you been?"

Gwyneth dipped her head in acknowledgment and then took her tablet out of her bag and wrote down her response.

[I've been well Sarah, Father's been a little more... protective... than usual. I think it may have something to do with my cousin and the group here with him.]

The receptionist read what the teen had typed out and nodded slowly, the smile on her face faded somewhat.

"Oh... that group... They're in a protected ward for the time being, the Sheriff doesn't want anyone speaking to them."

Curious, Gwyneth typed out a question.

[Oh, have there been others here asking about them?]

Sarah frowned but then leaned forward and when she spoke, no words came from her lips but Gwyneth, who had learned to read lips, read and understood.

-Two Detectives from the Springwood Police Department arrived here earlier today. There were two murders in Springwood and they think there's a link between those killings and what happened here with those people with your cousin-

Shock was on Gwyneth's face as she read her friend's lips. It was evident as Sarah stood up and walked around the counter to comfort her friend.

"Look... we're not supposed to let anyone in to see them... but for you, I'm sure..."

A male voice spoke from behind her, causing Sarah and Gwyneth to look up.

"We can make an exception. After all, blood is blood... anything else, just a stranger."

Standing there, was the hospital administrator, arms folded across his chest. Sarah relaxed as Gwyneth raised an eyebrow. The man smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him. As they entered the elevator, he looked at her so she could read his lips.

"Just to let you know, I can speak in sign if you prefer. Now about what has happened, I can't give you any details, except to say that they are all in good health, the survivors. Your cousin has helped keep the... peace, as they are all understandably upset and anxious to leave."

Nodding, Gwyneth looked at him and typed out on her tablet the following question.

[Can I please see my cousin?]

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can and I'm sure he'll be glad to see a familiar face." he paused as the elevator stopped and the doors open before facing her again "Just please keep whatever is told you, a secret. The Sheriff doesn't want any wind of this to get out to the public."

Gwyneth nodded and with a smile, the administrator led her down the pristine white hallway, stopping near a open door. He walked in and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Mr Masterson? You have a visitor."

Gwyneth walked around the corner, relief on her face as she saw her cousin, alongside some other people. One woman of asian descent, was standing next to Grant, who smiled and walked over to her.

"Gwyneth! How did..?"

She smiled and signed her response to him. Grant nodded and returned his answer, amidst confusion from the others. One of them, a girl with long brunette hair spoke up.

"Grant? Who's...?"

Grant turned to them, his arm around Gwyneth's shoulders.

"Oh, sorry everyone. This is my cousin, Gwyneth Jacobson. Gwyneth.. these are my friends..."

A black teen, with one arm in a sling spoke up.

"The schmucks who survived a massacre..."

{Line Break}

Midnight at Camp Crystal Lake

DETECTIVE Tony McGee threw himself through a window, landing hard on the floor of a bungalow as Deputy Cara Greyson did the same. Both got to their feet, as they heard the door shake from a heavy impact. Drawing his sidearm, Tony pointed it at the door.

"Ok Deputy... I think I believe you now!"

Cara glanced out the window, at the dark shape shuffling towards them.

"Tony, if you can get us out of here, I'll have as many children with you as you want!"

Before he could respond, the door splintered under the heavy blow, part of it falling away to reveal ashen white face of Cara's partner, Deputy Richard Wayne. With the skin starting to peel back on his face, the milky white eyes stared at them both.

"I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"

Grabbing a chair, Tony rammed the leg down the throat of the dead deputy.

"Swallow this!" he looked at Cara "We've got to get back to my car, near the main entrance!"

Cara nodded... when a female voice spoke up from the shattered window.

"Tony? Tony? I realize... I did you wrong... I should've been more... receptive... to your advances..."

Face pale, he turned and looked at the shattered window... where his former partner, Kathryn Shepard stood, her hair covering part of her face. Cara backed up next to him as he spoke.

"Listen... Kate... Not that I'm not flattered... but uhh... I'd prefer it if... you, you know... had a pulse and not... that gaping wound in your forehead."

Kate lifted up her head, her hair sliding back revealing a circular, bloody wound in her forehead. Her eyes were the same as Richard's and she smiled revealing her once perfect white teeth, to be know rotten and broken.

"It doesn't matter Tony... you'll be dead by dawn!"

Banging his head against the door, Richard laughed and joined in with Kate.

"DEAD BY DAWN! DEAD BY DAWN! DEAD BY DAWN! DEAD BY DAWN!"

Tony and Cara backed away into another room, barricading the doors. Cara looked out the window and saw Tony's car parked nearby.

"I see your car!"

The door to the bungalow shattered and the heavy footsteps of their former partners could be heard. Glancing near the wall, Tony saw a bear trap. Grabbing it, he set it in front of one of the doors, while Cara pushed two of the ruined bed frames against the other. Hurrying over to the window, Tony opened it, just as the door shattered open with Richard walking through and stepping in the bear trap. With his right leg caught, the former deputy tried to rush them, but fell to the ground.

With Cara through the window, Tony glanced back and saw the form of his partner glaring angrily at him. Pointing his sidearm... he dove through the window, rolling on landing to his feet and ran after the deputy, towards his car. With Cara pointing her sidearm back at the bungalow they had escaped from, Tony unlocked the car and jumped into the driver's seat, turning the ignition and the car roared to life. Quickly getting in the passenger's seat, Cara looked at Tony.

"Get us out of here!"

Grunting in acknowledgement, he brought the car into gear and spun it in a tight arc, heading down the main road to the entrance. With the lights on highbeam, they both saw the two former law enforcement officers standing in the middle of the road, both had their sidearms drawn and fired. The bullets struck the car, but Tony kept his foot down on the accelerator, slamming into Richard and sent the former deputy flying into a tree. Kate had leaped to the side, getting back to her feet and snarled as the car sped out of the entrance and escaped.

She shambled over to where Richard slowly got back to his feet, the bear trap still latched tightly to his right leg. Both growled as they watched their prey leave... but were soon joined by a man, wearing a brown boots and pants, a blue shirt with a leather brace going from his right shoulder to his left hip. He had rugged good looks and unruly black hair, but his eyes glowed with a unholy red.

"Now, now... we'll get them eventually. After all, they'll be back... as will others. For now, let's go back and make repairs to... him."

Kate looked back at the man, snarled a response before she slapped Richard across the head. As they shuffled off, the man sighed and shook his head.

"Good help is so hard to find these days..." he looked wistfully at the entrance "I do hope they find you Ash... We have some unfinished business..."

An evil grin appeared on the man's face as he clenched his right hand, an ugly, deformed and heavily decayed hand.

{Line Break}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, what happened to Detective Kate Sheperd and Deputy Richard Wayne is a reference to what will be the final arc of my horror story series, The Evil Dead. At first I was just going to do a Friday the 13th Fanfic, but it grew into what is now planned as a five story arc (First being Friday the 13th second Nightmare on Elm Street and the fifth The Evil Dead). They are all linked, all thanks to the Book of the Dead, The Necronomicon Ex Mortis as it played a part in the 9th Friday the 13th movie (Jason Goes To Hell), where Freddy was referenced at the end.
> 
> The Third and Fourth arcs, I have already planned on what source they'll be inspired on (whether movie, novel, etc), but the they will be set some time after this to allow the characters to grow... as well as for some to let their desires grow. This one is not over yet, as I have four more victims planned for Mr Krueger to have some fun... after all this IS a Nightmare on Elm Street story... just with cameo's and references to what has already happened (in the first story) or what is to come (the later arcs).
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between *...* is a person's thoughts.

Chapter Seven

LYRICS to the song 'Monster' by the band Skillet, rang out through the windows of a van which looked like a exact replica of the A-Team van, speeding along the highway. Still in the passenger seat, Rina Masterson took a mouthful of strawberry milk from the bottle she had, as her boyfriend Dylan drove. In the back, Jeff and Dean were talking about which Sith Lord was better, Darth Vader or Exar Kun, while Mara was calmly reading a book on her ebook reader.

Dylan called back over his shoulder to the Star Wars discussion.

"Vader's a pussy! Kun would pwn him big time!"

Dean leaned back aghast, eyes wide.

"BLASPHEMY! Vader is the ONE TRUE SITH LORD!"

Jeff shook his head, arms across his chest.

"Nope. Mannakin Skywanker is the epitome of a mama's boy!"

Without looking up from her screen, Mara spoke up.

"So that would make Exar Kun, the Star Wars version of Kefka?"

Dean burst out laughing, with Dylan chuckling while Jeff sputtered.

"Wha?! No! Exar Kun is NOT a clown! He was the first student of Jedi Master Vodo Siorsk-Baas, who fell to the Dark Side in the Sith Tomb of Freedon Nadd on the Sith world of Korriban... He was ALSO the first to ever wield a double bladed lightsaber, through a modification he made to his single hilt one."

Dean shook his head and took a bite from his chocolate bar.

"Bullshit! Maul was the first. It was a saberstaff which could split into two single hilt lightsabers... which Qui-Gonn found out the hard way, as he had one rammed into his gut!"

Jeff leaned forward, glaring at Dean who returned the same glare.

"Exar Kun, was the FIRST! FOUR THOUSAND YEARS BEFORE MANNAKIN'S DAMN BIRTH!"

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you're talking about the bullshit 'expanded universe'." he leaned back and waved it off "Pssh... we have dismissed that claim."

Face red, Jeff snarled.

"DON'T YOU DISMISS THE EXPANDED UNIVERSE LIKE THAT! Also, BioWare fucked up Mass Effect big time with 'Wahh-dromeda'."

Eyes went wide as Dead leaned forward and snapped at him.

"TAKE THAT BACK! Andromeda is a great game!"

With a smug look on his face, Jeff grinned.

"Yeah, great for a can coaster on the table for your drink!"

Before Dean could respond, Rina shouted back.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! Andromeda was a bad game... and regarding your 'debate' about Star Wars... both Kun and Vader were insignificant to Sith Lords like Freedon Nadd and Naga Sadow... Even Darth Vitiate was more in tune with the Dark Side than Kun or Vader!" she looked back out the window "Besides... The Revanchist is superior... all the others, inferior."

Jeff and Dean shared a look and both were about to respond, when Mara cleared her throat at them. Turning they both looked at her, curiosity on their faces as she spoke.

"You're not going to win here guys, so admit defeat and move on... or else it'll get bloody." she looked at them "Remember what happened to Bill and Jerry when they disagreed with Rina about which Transformers series was better?."

Both teens paled, hands covering their groins, as Dylan chuckled. Jeff spoke in a soft voice.

"They were both singing soprano for a time."

Dean then added, quietly.

"Everyone knows Beast Wars was the better one anyway..."

Rina glared at Dean through narrowed eyes, causing him to sink behind Mara's seat. With a shrug she took another mouthful of her drink, as she turned back around and leaned in her seat.

"They made the mistake of pissing off the top field goal kicker for the girl's soccer team... "

Mara looked at her, a smirk on her face.

"Who also happens to like wearing steel capped boots."

Jeff and Dean both groaned out loud, with even Dylan wincing. Rina smirked over the top of her drink.

"What can I say..." she looked in the rear view mirror "I enjoy the sight of men on their knees..."

Jeff cringed back, while Dean made a cross with both his index fingers towards her.

"BACK FOUL DEMON SPAWN! BACK TO WHENCE YOU CAME!"

Rina looked over her shoulder at them, her hair covering the top half of her face.

"I come from the Dark Side of the Moon... and I'll be heading back there once I have your souls!"

Jeff actually fainted, his head bouncing off the wall of the van to land prone on the floor. Dean gulped and leaned back, nervous look on his face while Mara laughed out loud. Dylan was chuckling as he kept his gaze on the road, with Rina turning back to face the front.

"So... how much longer til we get to Forest Green?"

Dylan shrugged.

"Probably won't get there til tonight. We did leave early and..." he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes "Did you leave your father a message?"

With a nod, Rina sipped at her drink again.

"Yeah, he's glad that I'm going to check on Grant." she paused "Do you think... it's as bad as the media makes it out? What happened at Crystal Lake?"

Dylan looked at her, concern on his face.

"I'm sure he's fine. Knowing him, he probably spoke to that girl he likes... what was her name again?"

Rina looked out the window, her gaze wandering over the scenery as the van drove past.

"Deborah Kim."

Dean leaned forward and scoffed.

"The Nerd? Pssshaw... your brother could do a lot better."

Jeff, who had come to, grinned to Mara as he spoke.

"What? Like your... Sister?"

Dean whirled and tackled Jeff to the floor.

"NO! My sister is pure and kind and gentle and..."

Jeff taunted him.

"Wears short shorts and boob tubes so short, she'd have more clothing on in her birthday suit?"

Dean snarled, but was stopped by Mara who had her hand around Dean's wrist.

"Dean... Jeff made a poor joke, don't hurt him for his stupidity." she looked down at Jeff, a gleam in her eyes "Leave that for me."

Again, all color drained from Jeff's face as he looked up at Dean.

"Dean... hit me. Come on, you know you want to... heh, heh, heh..."

An evil smirk on his face, Dean got off of Jeff and sat on the back seat.

"Nope... I'll leave that to Mistress Charleson here. Better think of a safe word, HA!"

Reaching over, Mara grabbed Jeff's left ear and twisted, causing him to cry out as she pulled him onto the seat next to her. Dean laid down on the back seat, calling out to Dylan.

"Wake me up when we get there man... gonna catch some Z's..."

Rolling his eyes, Dylan nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. Mara went back to reading her book, allowing her boyfriend to read over her shoulder while Rina kept her gaze on the scenery passing by.

Dean however, was soon fast asleep. Though he was woken up by his sister shaking his arm. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in his bedroom, Tiffany kneeling by the side of his bed.

"Wha... I thought... *yawn*... what's wrong sis?"

She looked at him, eyes wide with fear in them.

"Someone's in the house... I... I woke up to someone standing over me... about to... to..."

Tears streaming down her face, anger surged through Dean. No one does anything to his sister if he had anything to say about it. Reaching under his bed, he grasped the handle of the baseball bat he had there and slowly got up. His sister hurried over behind him grazing his left arm tightly.

"Dean... do... do you think... mum and dad are ok?"

Making his way to his bedroom door, he slowly opened it.

"I don't know... we'll go check on them."

The two teens slowly crept down the hallway... stopping when they came to the door of their parent's bedroom, which was opened slightly. Gulping, Dean reached out and pushed on the door, causing it to open with a loud creak. Tiffany gasped as Dean's grip tightened on his bat as they looked on in horror.

Their parents bed was coated in blood as their mother's body had been brutally dismembered, her organs cast aside. Standing over her corpse, was her murderer, wearing black pants and a blood soaked white hoodie. Dean was about to say something, when he heard the murderer speak.

"... she wouldn't go to sleep..." the figure turned and stared at Dean with eyes with no eyelids and a smile which seemed to stretch from ear to ear and raised a large kitchen knife up alongside their face "... will you go to sleep, Dean?"

The figure leaped at him... and Dean woke up drenched in sweat. It's been three years since the murder of his mother and he was still haunted by the man in the white hoodie and still the killer hasn't been caught. He swung his feet off the back seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Man that was fucked up..." he rolled his neck "So... how far are we man?"

When he got no response, he looked ahead... and saw Mara and Jeff were gone, as was Rina and Dylan. In the driver's seat was a man wearing a fedora, who looked in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Well, Hi there Deano... Good of you to wake up. I was thinking I'd have to come back there and give you a good... scratch... HA HA HA!"

Dean's eyes went wide as he saw the long knives on the man's right hand. Before he could say anything, the van lurched forward at a great speed, sending the teen flying into the back of the van hard.

"Oops... better buckle up Deano..."

As he tried to get up, the seatbelts on the seats in the back, surged around Dean. Soon he was encased in a cocoon of them and couldn't move. The van screeched to a halt as the man looked back and grinned.

"A captive audience... I like it. Now, allow me to introduce myself. Fred Krueger, charmed I'm sure.." he climbed into the back and walked up to Dean "Now Deano... I know about your mom's murder and I know who did it. A little shitstain who thinks acting all emo by cutting his eyelids off, carving a large grin on his face and carrying a large knife makes him some sort of boogeyman. Humph... delusions of grandeur and all that."

Dean's eyes were wide as the burned man walked around him, no longer in the back of his van but in a boiler room. He then cried out in pain, as one of the knives sliced through one of the bindings around him, into his side and drew blood. The burned man looked at him, through narrow eyes.

"Oh, I so fucking sorry for being fuckin boring. Am I boring you Deano? Do I need to end our conversation now?"

Eyes wide, Dean shook his head... which seemed to please Freddy, who nodded.

"We can continue? Wonderful... have a seat bucko."

Before Dean could think, the bindings were gone and he was sitting in a chair, unable to move as the killer walked around him.

"Now... for your peace of mind. I am the one who killed your friend..." he paused and looked to the side, a pained look on his face "I truly admit, I didn't want to kill him. He had such... potential... could've been one of the greats, even better than Dahmer, Manson... Hell, even the Black Plague!"

Freddy face Dean and sighed.

"Alas, he had to die. In any event... You know of... people... like myself and that white hoodie shit stain." he spat out the last few words, anger and disgust in his voice "So, I find myself in a unique position, which I'm sure you'll find to be quite... valuable."

Licking his lips, Dean looked at the burned man.

"What... what do you want?"

Freddy threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"FINALLY! HE SPEAKS! HA HA! Here I thought I'd be doing all the talking for the two of us." Freddy leaned over and stared into Dean's eyes "You are going to be my little spy... lead me to those damn survivors of Hockey Puck's rampage. That mama's boy owes me and I WILL collect, understand!?"

Leaning back in the seat, Dean nodded frantically, bringing a smile to Freddy's face.

"Good, good... you understand your place. You are a Lamb, Dean. A valuable one, but still sacrificial when need be. However..." he reached behind him for something "I may be a child molester and killer... but I will be... generous to you Deano. Do my bidding..."

He held up a picture of Dean and his sister, Tiffany.

"... and I'll let her live. You though, you WILL die... I've already branded your soul, but your sister..." Freddy looked at the picture, his long tongue licking over the surface "I'll let her live... which is a good deal, specially considering it's ME that's making you this offer. So, what will it be Deano... do my bidding willingly and your sexpot of a sister lives... or don't and I'll make you and her my little... 'toys'..."

Thoughts were running wild in Dean's mind. What to do? What not to do? He then felt another knife sliding into his right thigh, looking up at Freddy, who was wearing a decidedly sinister look on his face.

"This deal... ends in 5... 4..."

"I'll do it! Anything to keep Tiffany safe... anything..."

Grinning, Freddy slapped Dean across the back of the head, sending the teen flying to the ground. Grabbing the back of Dean's shirt, Freddy tore it from the teen and then carved a mark into the left shoulder blade. Screaming in pain, Dean felt the knife cutting through his flesh and actually carving something into the bone itself.

When he was done, Freddy admired his handiwork briefly, before bringing some flem into his mouth and then spat the vile black liquid into the wound. Pain like nothing he ever felt before, coursed through Dean's body, his scream reverberating around the boiler room. Rolling his eyes, Freddy grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the far wall. Stunned, the teen slowly turned onto their back, to find the gloved hand with those vicious knives had grasped them by the chin. The knife on the index tapping against Dean's right earlobe, as the other knives rested against his throat. Stifling the scream which was threatening to escape his lips, Dean watched as Freddy leaned close to him, the killer's putrid breath wafting over him.

"Now... remember our deal Deano... YOU... belong to ME now..."

Scared, Dean nodded slowly.

"I... I remember..."

The burned lips twisted back into a smile, as the index knife flicked and cut the earlobe in half.

"Good, good... Now, run along back to your friends... and remember, I want to know where those survivors are."

With a flourish of his hand, Dean woke up suddenly, falling off the back seat onto the floor of his van, just as Jeff was about to wake him.

"Damn... you ok Dean?" Jeff saw some blood on the collar of Dean's shirt "Shit, you're bleeding..."

Raising his hand to his ear, he felt the blood and torn earlobe and remembered. While Mara gave him a piece of cloth to put on his ear, along with Jeff, Dylan and Rina watching him... Dean remembered Freddy's command.

'Find the survivors for me... and while you will die, I'll let your sister live.'

Swallowing the rising bile in his throat, he looked at his friends... a fake smile appearing on his face.

"H... hey, it's all good guys. Just, got my ear caught on a damn spring. Been meaning to fix this seat here properly but... meh..."

Dylan nodded slowly.

"Okay... Well, we're finally here, but I think we'll go see Rina's cousin and friends in the morning." he looked at the hotel with the diner across the road "Might be lucky to get something to eat though... least it'll be hot, right?"

Dean nodded, the fake grin still on his face.

"Lead on my man... I'm famished."

As the guys headed off, Rina locked the van and watched Dean through narrowed eyes. Mara looked at her, concern on her face.

"Rina? What's wrong?"

Keeping her voice low, she headed off towards the diner, Mara by her side.

"Dean's lying. I don't know what about... but something's got him scared."

Both girls stopped outside the diner and looked in, seeing how Dean was acting a fool like usual, but still... something was off. Mara frowned.

"You're right... Should we...?"

Rina shook her head as she grasped the handle of the door.

"We watch... for now."

The goth was holding onto the circular shaped amulet she wore around her neck, rubbing her index finger and thumb on the surface. Whenever something felt off to Rina, she would always hold in her hand and a weird... 'sense'... would wash over her. She knew something was wrong, but no idea what it was.

As she and Mara joined the guys, she kept a watch on Dean from the corner of her eyes.

*Something is amiss... Don't know what, but I intend to find out!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more into some of the characters and a attempt at getting into a more... sinister side of Freddy. The murderer of Dean and Tiffany's mother is a reference to a future arc I have planned as well.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Next Day

ANTHONY Papparino was sitting in his brother's room, silently looking around at his brother's belongings. It has been two weeks since the Crystal Lake Massacre and five days since he found out that his brother, Mario, was dead. He felt regret and relief... both fighting for dominance... Regret for not being with his brother in his final moments and relief for not being there himself.

With a gap of five years between them, Mario was his best friend. Whenever he needed any advice, his brother was there. Now... he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and bowed his head. Their father was in the doorway, a look of sadness on his face.

"He was a good kid... Quarterback of the school football team, got great grades..." he looked at his other son, a frown on his face "Why couldn't you have been more like your brother?"

Anthony kept his head bowed and didn't answer. He heard his father sigh in disgust at him.

"Mario was everything... he could've gone far, even pro. Now, left with your sorry ass."

A woman's voice spoke up, sadness mixed with a hint of anger.

"Luigi, how dare you! You've lost one son and a daughter... now, you want to lose our other child?"

Luigi Papparino turned to face his wife with an angry retort ready... but then saw the look on her face as well as the two picture frames she held in front of her. One was of Mario, smiling at the camera. The other was of his twin sister, Maria... who had left home ten months earlier in anger, after a fierce argument with their father, only to be found a week later murdered. Luigi looked at the smiling faces in the pictures, the memories bringing pain to him as he sighed. He looked back at Anthony, sadness on his face.

"... Tony... I... I'm sorry... I just..."

Anthony slowly stood and walked to the door, stopping to look at his father, his face cold.

"My name... is Anthony."

With that said, he walked past his parents and down the stairs, leaving the house. His mother fell to her knees, crying and holding the two pictures tight against her chest as Luigi looked out the nearby window and watched his remaining son get on his bike and ride off. Leaning against the wall, he cursed himself softly.

"Stupid... so very very stupid..." looking up at the ceiling, he sighed "Mario... Maria... Anthony... I'm sorry for not being a better father. I'm... sorry..."

Later that day

CLOSING the lock on his bike chain, Anthony looked at the gates to the cemetery as sadness crept further into him. After leaving his family home, he rode around the town, trying to forget. Yet everywhere he went, he was reminded of the good times he had with his siblings.

At the local cinema, Maria punching Harold Myers across the room for touching her backside.

One of the many cafe's, Mario being slapped in the face by one of many waitresses who worked there.

Mario dumping his milkshake over Maria's head at the diner.

Maria kicking Mario off the old Sherman bridge on the outskirts of town.

At each of those incidents, Anthony had been witness to and laughed at their antics. Now, all he had left were the memories and the pain that they'd never happen again. He walked through the entrance, a somber feeling overtook him as he walked down the path. Along the way, he saw other mourners, visiting their loved ones and paying their respects. Silence prevailed through the cemetery, even the sounds of birds and the like were gone.

After walking for about ten minutes, he finally came to a stop in front of two headstones. Staring at them, he felt tears fall down his cheeks as he read the inscription on the first tombstone.

Here lies Maria Papparino. Born March 13th May, 1994. Died 14th February, 2017

Closing his eyes, he remembered when they found out about Maria's fate. She and their father had a huge argument, ending when he slapped her. She turned and left the house... only to be found beaten to death in the woods outside of town. He remembered one chilling fact - Her kidneys had been removed prior to her death. Looking over at the other tombstone, the inscription read -

Here lies Mario Papparino. Born March 13th May, 1994. Died 13th October, 2017

Mario had fallen prey to whatever caused the massacre at Crystal Lake, alongside his girlfriend Jane Kirk. When his parents had gone to identify his body, they had returned pale and emotionally distraught. He had overheard them that night, wondering what could've caused his death so... violently. His mother mentioned something to which his father shouted out what he thought caused his son's death.

A violent impalation through the chest and leaving behind a gaping hole.

Horrified, Anthony had retreated to his room and had only that morning left it to go to his brother's room. Now, he was standing here in front of the graves of his older siblings, the pain in his own chest blossomed from a dull one to a full emotional wave. Falling to his knees, he cried out.

"Why! Why did you have to die? Why both of you!? I need you... I need you both... and now..."

He wept, head bowed and on his knees. His emotions rolling forth, his body language clear to anyone nearby. Closing his eyes, he sifted through his memories, trying to find one of many good ones. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes...

... the two graves in front of him dug up and the coffins, open and empty. Looking around, he noticed the fog surrounding him and felt... nervous. Standing up, he saw a shadow move in the fog towards him.

"Who... who's there?"

The shadow walked out of the fog, arms wide and a smile on their face.

"Itsa me... Mario."

Anthony was in shock. Standing in front of him was his dead brother, looking whole and healthy. A hand fell on his shoulder, causing Anthony to jump. Looking behind him, he saw his dead sister, Maria... a sad look on her face.

"Anthony... we don't have much time."

Mario walked up to them, a serious look on his face.

"Listen brother... I know this must be confusing for you, but we need to warn you."

Anthony looked at them, confusion on his face.

"Warn me? About what?"

Maria sighed, running a hand through her dark brown hair.

"Something evil is coming... very ancient and powerful. Those who serve it are doing what they can to prepare the way."

Mario looked at Anthony.

"Remember... blood has power. Centuries ago... eight families came together and after a hundred years a child was born with the bloodlines of all those families. Now, the descendants of that child are in danger."

Anthony was about to respond, when Maria spoke.

"You know their descendants... as they are friends of yours. You must find them and help them... they are the ones who will be able to banish this evil once and for all, but not... without sacrifice."

Mario turned and looked at the fog, which was starting to grow darker... and more shadows appeared.

"We're running out of time... They are coming."

Anthony looked at the fog, then his brother.

"They? Who are they?"

Maria grimaced as she looked back in the direction they came, a soft glowing light flickered a few times, but remained... for a time.

"Servants of the Dark Ones. Listen Anthony, you have to find your friends and help them. We'll try to do what we can, but it won't be much I'm afraid..."

Mario nodded, then placed his hand on Anthony's head, his sister's hand on top of his.

"What we can offer..."

A brilliant flash of light spread from their hands and flowed into Anthony, filling him with something he hasn't felt for awhile - Hope.

"You have our blessing and protection brother... now, you must leave this place. Head for the town of Forest Green. Your friends are there and will need you, as two of the agents.. well, one is hunting and the other... waiting."

Maria looked at Anthony, sisterly love in her eyes.

"We love you... you're our brother and... I just wish we had more time, but now... you have to wake up and leave Springwood. Today. Go into my room, you'll find a loose floorboard under my dresser... There's one in Mario's room as well."

Mario nodded, as he led the three of them over to the soft light, starting to flicker faster as the dark shadows crept closer.

"Under the floorboards, you'll find lockboxes. You know the combination... take the contents and you must be on your way to Forest Green before midnight tonight... One will fall... which can not be prevented... One, whom you know well."

Anthony looked up at that.

"One I know..." His eyes went wide "Then all the murders recently have..."

Maria nodded.

"They're all linked. The souls of those marked... and murdered are being held to open a door... a door which MUST remain closed, otherwise all life on Earth will be lost... and Evil will reign."

Mario looked at his brother, his hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"We weren't marked... only your friends have been. The 'Hunter' has a way of harvesting souls for this purpose... you MUST be careful." Mario paused "This is a heavy burden I know... but I know you and I know you'll shoulder this well."

Anthony looked at his siblings and nodded.

"I won't fail you, I promise."

Maria smiled and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"No matter what happens... you're our brother, we love you... and we'll see you again when it's your time."

With that said, Maria let go and smiled at him, before she turned and walked into the soft light. Mario looked at him, sadness on his face.

"I really wish I could be there with you, side by side against this... but while I can't in body, know that we are with you in spirit."

Anthony smiled at his brother, who turned and stepped into the light, which then flashed brilliantly...

... and Anthony woke up, still kneeling in front of his siblings graves. He looked at his watch... early afternoon. Standing he bowed his head once more to the graves, then hurried out of the cemetery.

He had a lot to do and not a lot of time left to do it.

{Line Break}

Elsewhere

Looking over his collection of soul orbs on his shelf, Freddy smiled as he regarded each fondly. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to the nearby desk, lifting up the Springwood High Year book. However, as soon as he touched it, something felt... wrong.

He looked at the book through narrowed eyes, using the index knife on his glove to open the cover. Noting that nothing changed, he carefully reached down with his bare hand and touched the front page. The feeling of wrongness was still there, but something else... something... missing.

It was then a thought flashed through his dark, depraved mind. Quickly turning the pages over, he came to the pages of his 'soon to be' children. The images of Theresa Matthews, Sophia Martino, Harold Myers and Tori Campbell had bloody slashes through them, their names burned. However... there was a space between two images, where he knew there was one before, but not in it's place... a blank space.

Anger surged through the killer as a scream of rage escaped his lips.

"HOW! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

While he ranted, over the image of another, a circle with a cross through it appeared and then vanished.

Finally calming himself, Freddy glared at the book.

"So... someone managed to get some protection eh? That's fine... fine... I can deal with them later. For now, I should speak to my little spy..."

Slamming the book shut, he walked over to the wall as it swirled away to show Dean Cox, leaving a bathroom stall and walking over to the sink. Smirking, he raised his left hand as a dark glow appeared... which also appeared around Dean himself. Freddy whispered in his raspy tone of voice.

"Well, well Deano... where are they?"

Dean Cox looked up... and saw he was back in the boiler room. With a whimper he looked over his shoulder and saw that monster leering back at him. Swallowing the rising bile in his throat, he backed up against a wall.

"We... We're going to see them now... Rina... Rina says they're at the hospital..."

A wide grin appeared on his face as he clapped his hands together.

"They are? Wonderful... truly wonderful... " the index knife of his glove tapped Dean in the middle of his forehead "You have done very, very well my child. I am... impressed."

Dean looked into the killer's face, fear building up inside him.

"Then... then that means... you... you will keep... your word?"

Tilting his head to the left, Freddy studied Dean's face and was silent for what seemed like hours. The teen grew nervous as the killer stared at him, almost as if he was staring into Dean's soul. When he spoke... it was in a low growl.

"My... word?"

Removing his hand, the killer kept his stare on the teen as Dean tried to recoil away from him but was unable to do so. Somehow, Dean managed to find the courage to speak.

"Y... yes... we... we had a deal... remember?"

The killers eyes narrowed under his fedora, tilting his head to the right. When he spoke, his tone was evil.

"Are you calling me a liar Dean?"

The teen was terrified, as Freddy's body posture shifted to one of a predator. Stuttering, Dean spoke...

"N... n... no... s... sir... I... I was... just thinking..."

With a sneer, Freddy raised his right arm.

"That's the thing... YOU think too much!"

Light glinted off the knives as they slashed down, cutting deep into the teen's face. Four long jagged marks were on his face, one dissected his right eye. Screaming, Dean fell to the ground, hands going to his ruined face as Freddy looked down at him. Grasping the teen by the back of the neck, the killer hurled Dean through a toilet door stall, smashing into the wall and the toilet fixture.

"You DARE to imply that I would not keep my word! That I, Frederick Krueger, am a deal breaker!?"

Stalking towards him, Freddy grabbed Dean and dragged him out of the ruined stall, holding the teen's face up to the mirror over the sinks. Gasping, Dean tried to speak...

"B... but... y... you... sw.. swore..."

Pulling Dean back, Freddy whispered in his ear.

"Here's the thing Bitch... I LIED!"

Dean's face was smashed into the mirror, once, twice, three times... each time with shards of the mirror embedded in his face. Dropping the teen on the floor, Freddy looked down at him, a malevolent sneer on his face.

"You are nothing Dean! A mere meat sack, holding what I really want... "

The knives flashed down, slicing open the teen's back and cutting through bone and sinew. Trying to scream, yet failing and with his life slipping away, he felt the killer reach inside him... and then he was looking down at his body, the blood and bone, skin and muscle, splattered all over the bathroom. He did see a light shining down from above, but before he could ascend, something dark grasped him. Looking behind him, eyes went wide with fear as he saw the monster that killed him, looking right back at him.

"... is this! Your petty little soul is needed for something far greater than you, you worthless sack of shit! But don't worry... you won't be alone for long."

Freddy sneered as he brought the glowing orb up to his eyes.

"Soon as I'm done with her... your slut sister shall join you... HA HA HA!"

Dean screamed silently... as the orb his soul was trapped within, was grasped by his killer who laughed maniacally, before leaving the bathroom behind.

In the real world, one of the bathroom's in St Joeseph's Memorial Hospital in Forest Green, lay the torn apart body of Dean Cox... who was just discovered by one of the orderlies, who ran out screaming for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have one who has been warned and is 'protected' to a degree from what's to come... and one found out that you don't make a deal with a monster and expect it to be honored. It's coming together and will hopefully be finished in about 4-5 chapters. Hope you'll stay along for the ride.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

STANDING in front of the mirror of the bathroom, Deborah Kim was trying to find the courage to look at the result on the test kit in front of her. Her friends, AJ and Emilia were standing nearby, both watching her. The goth stepped forward.

"Deb..."

The Asian girl nodded and took a deep breath, before looking down at the kit. In the small window she saw the color pink. AJ looked at the instructions, then faced her friend.

"The result is positive..."

Emilia took notice of the look on the younger girl's face.

"These kits aren't always a hundred percent accurate though... We're here in a hospital, might as well get it confirmed."

Deborah looked at the two, her voice shaky as she spoke.

"But... it's only been... three weeks... I..."

AJ looked at her.

"In the morning though... did you take the pill?"

Looking down at her feet, she shook her head.

"I never got them... my parents didn't want me to get them as they felt to have them would mean I would be... 'active'..."

Emilia sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Her own parents had thought the same thing, but that didn't stop her from seeing her doctor. She looked over at Deborah.

"So... what will you tell Grant?"

Deborah looked up, pale and with her eyes wide.

"I... I hadn't thought... Oh gods, what do I do..." she leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor "I don't want to pressure him... after all, we only just became a couple and..."

AJ knelt next to her, smiling softly.

"Deb... he thinks the world of you. Trust me, he'll be over the moon about this." she looked away, thinking of her own lost love "I know... if Adam was still alive... and I got this news, he'd be on the roof of the hospital, shouting it to the world."

Deborah hugged AJ, who returned the gesture. Adam Palomino was AJ's late boyfriend, who sacrificed himself so AJ could call for help... at the cost of his own life, to the killer Jason Voorhees. Just one of the killer's victims and while she was still grieving in her own way, being a fellow survivor she had grown close to Deborah over the last few weeks. Emilia was about to say something, when two other survivors came up to them.

One of them spoke in a hushed tone.

"Guys, we just heard that a body was found in one of the hospital toilets... on the other side of the building."

The other girl, wearing very short shorts and a tank top nodded in agreement.

"Sonya's right. They've closed off the area and the Sheriff is back. Something's going on."

Deborah paled and looked at AJ, worry on her face.

"He's gone right? We did send Him away... right?"

AJ nodded, a confident look on her face.

"Yes, I followed the incantations in the Necronomicon. Jason Voorhees is no longer on this plane of existence."

Sonya looked at her.

"Then that means something else is here..."

The five women looked at each other.

Outskirts of Forest Green :

Detective Dwayne Gibbs was driving his car like a man possessed, while his passenger, Detective Timothy Plame was making sure that his seatbelt was secure... for the umpteenth time since they had left Springwood. The reason for the frantic drive, was due to the call from one of Dwayne's subordinates, Tony LaSalle.

Tony had left Springwood with another, Kathryn Sheperd, to go to the small town of Forest Green to follow up on the Crystal Lake massacre and check on the survivors. After getting the statements, the two detectives made the trek to the campground where the murders took place, running into two deputies from the Forest Green Sheriff's department. At the start the investigation was proceeding smoothly, until... Tony didn't go into details over the phone, just told Gibbs to get to Forest Green as fast as possible. Before he hung up, he did say one thing.

"Perhaps Fornell was right, Boss."

The car skidded around a corner and then drifted by a local car, which had pulled to the side. In the back of Gibbs car, Dana Fornell cursed.

"Damn it Gibbs! This is not Daytona!! SLOW DOWN!"

Dwayne didn't respond, except by stomping on the accelerator. The car surged forward, ducking and weaving between the local traffic, before finally coming to a stop in front of the hospital. No sooner had the car come to a stop, Dwayne was already out of the car and stalking towards the hospital, taking note of the Sheriff's car and two others parked nearby. Timothy and Dana got out of the car and followed Dwayne into the hospital.

Walking down the halls, the three noticed the shocked looks on the faces of the staff and those unfortunate enough to be there. A deputy stepped forward to stop their way, before Tony LaSalle stopped him. Dwayne walked past the young deputy and approached Tony, who's face was still pale.

"Tony... what happened? Where's Kate?"

Running a hand through his hair, Tony motioned for them to follow him to a nearby room, where the town Sheriff was waiting, a female deputy next to him.

"Boss, meet Sheriff Michael Carter and Deputy Cara Greyson. Cara was with Kate and I, along with another deputy at the campgrounds when... when..."

Tony seemed to slump down, causing Dwayne to put his hand on the younger man's shoulder in support. Nodding, Tony walked over and sat on the couch, his face in his hands. Timothy shared a look with Dana, as Dwayne approached the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, Detective Dwayne Gibbs, Springwood PD. What the Hell is happening here?!"

The Sheriff looked at Dwayne, sighed and brought out a book from behind him.

"It all has to do with this Detective. We found it the day after the massacre at the camp..."

A gasp came from behind Dwayne, as Dana and Timothy looked at the book. Timothy's face wore a look of horror, while Dana's one of shock.

"It exists! It really is real!"

The Sheriff looked at them.

"You know this book?"

Timothy cleared his throat as he spoke.

"That's... "

Dana interrupted him.

"The Necronomicon Ex Mortis! I didn't think it existed!" she smiled ruefully "Mulder would kill to see this. Heh, so would Langley, Frohike and Byers..."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, as she shrugged.

"Mulder was my first partner in the FBI. Located in the basement of the FBI headquarters in Washington, his speciality : The X-Files, cases which had rumor of supernatural and/or Alien involvement. Langley, Frohike and Byers were... allies... of his, non FBI who had a knack for getting information from a variety of sources." she paused as she looked at the Sheriff "You said you found this... at the camp ground?"

The man nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"According to four of the survivors, they lured Jason towards the dock he was thrown from as a kid fifty years ago. Then, one of them read from the book and..." he sighed "Look, I still don't know what the Hell it was we saw... Look for yourself, recorded it on the dashcam of my car."

Cara pressed a few buttons on the laptop, before turning it around so Gibbs and his team could see the screen. The footage showed the Sheriff helping a girl with something stick out of her lower back to the side, a darker skin boy helping, when behind them the scene was something out of a fantasy novel.

The sky, once clear, was soon covered in dark and forbidding clouds. Purple lightning soon arced amongst them, striking numerous trees, even one bungalow exploded due to being struck multiple times. The wind was obviously starting to blow fierce, as the survivors and emergency officers were struggling to keep their place. Parts of the covered bridge, over the river, were torn off... flying through the air towards a wind funnel.

Tim's eyes went wide and Dana gasped as they saw the clouds part and what looked like a giant 'eye' was looking down on the campsite, as a wind funnel formed connecting it to the land. The purple lightning grew more boisterous and then a figure could be seen being lifted up by the vortex and sent straight into the 'eye'. As soon as the figure vanished, a unearthly scream washed over the land, before the 'eye' slammed shut... with the clouds dispersing and the lightning dissipating. As soon as it began, it was over and the sky was clear.

Cara pressed a button and the recording finished. Gibbs looked at Carter, a frown on his face.

"What was that?!"

Looking Gibbs straight in the eyes, he spoke in a quiet tone.

"That... was our town's dark past being taken away." he shifted slightly "One of the survivors, a AJ Mason, was the one who read from the book. Said she 'opened a doorway to the Dark Dimension' and 'banished Jason' there."

Dana looked up.

"A doorway? Then what caused this 'Jason' to return?"

With a shrug, Carter turned and walked over to the window.

"We thought it was over... that he was finally gone." he looked back over his shoulder at them "Then... this afternoon..."

Cara looked up.

"A young teen, male, was found murdered in the toilets here in the hospital. We..."

Tony stood up, grabbing a newspaper near him and walked up to Gibbs.

"Same sort of weapon as the one used in the murders back home boss. Our... 'Springwood Slasher'," he threw the paper onto the desk next to the laptop, headline of the Springwood Slasher clearly visible "has made their way here to Forest Green."

Carter leaned on the windowsill.

"I left Springwood years ago... after the first Springwood Slasher did his... rounds." he turned and faced them "Freddy Krueger was a damn monster and deserved what he got! Then, bastard came back as some sort of... 'dream monster'. The Police Chief and the Head of Westin Hills hospital found a way to... make everyone forget him. Now... After Jason, Freddy's back."

Gibbs frowned. Everything he heard and seen was so far fetched and unbelievable... yet, as he looked at the book on the desk... As Sherlock Holmes said 'Eliminate whatever is possible and whatever is left, no matter how improbable, is the truth'. He was about to respond, when a Doctor ran in to the room, a frantic look on his face.

"SHERIFF!!"

Carter hurried over to the doctor, hands on his shoulders.

"Easy Wilson... what's happened?"

The doctor, one Henry Wilson, tried to calm himself down.

"One... A visitor for the survivors... something's wrong with her. She... she spoke... which she can't, she's mute."

Carter looked at him.

"Who."

"Gwyneth Jacobson... she... said..." he paused and swallowed "She said... 'Here's Freddy'."

Gibbs looked at the others and then grabbed Wilson's arm.

"Where is she?"

{Line Break}

With the survivors, ten minutes earlier -

Gwyneth was sitting in a chair, watching her cousin meet up with his sister and her friends, who had just arrived from Springwood earlier in the day. As they were talking, she heard one comment about some murders in their hometown... then she drifted off to sleep. She was startled awake by the sound of metal dragging along metal, looking around to find she was no longer in the hospital, but rather a boiler room.

Steam filled the room and along the walkways, frightening her. Filled with panic, she looked around desperately for her cousins, for anyone... when she heard footsteps on the walkway in front of her. Taking a step backwards, her eyes went wide as she saw a silhouette move amongst the steam, approaching her. Closing her eyes, she shook her head from side to side, begging... pleading for this to be just a bad dream.

A raspy voice spoke, startling her.

"No dream my dear... think of it more of... a DAMN NIGHTMARE!!"

Screaming silently, she opened her eyes and ran down another walkway as mocking laughter followed her. Stumbling along, with tears running down her face, Gwyneth was looking all over for a way out... Only to run into a wall, which hadn't been there before. A whimper escaped her lips, as she heard the footsteps again... behind her and closer than before.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... It's not polite to run away from someone who just wants to... 'talk'... "

Slowly turning around, her eyes went wide with fear as she stared into the burned visage of Freddy Krueger. Grinning evilly, Freddy reached out and patted her on the head.

"Aww... you're terrified aren't you? Well, let me put your mind at rest..." he leaned forward and spoke into her ear "I WILL kill you... but first... you have something, well... two things I want..."

Tears flowing freely down her face, the mute girl looked at him, who wore a grandfatherly like smile on his face.

"You want to know what those things are? Well... here's the thing..." 

With a flourish of his right hand, the claws bit deep into Gwyneth's chest, so deep that they erupted out of her back. Her gasp turning into a gurgle, the girl looked at her killer who was now wearing a chilling smile.

"I need your body before you... croak. That's one thing... the other, is your soul. Which is now... MINE!"

She tried to scream... but Freddy rammed his other hand, down her throat and reached into her chest, before yanking his arm out of her. In his grasped left hand, shone a bright orb, which shone more brightly than the others in his collection, which actually brought a genuine smile to the killer's face.

"A PURE SOUL!!! My dear, your are truly blessed to have this... and to give it up to me, almost brings a tear to my eye... HA!"

Gwyneth's body started to fade... yet so did Freddy, who grinned as he looked at the dead girl.

"Don't worry my dear... I'll take good care of your body... HA HA HA!!"

At that moment, Doctor Wilson had just entered to see the young girl's body jerk and then fall off of her chair to the floor. One of the other survivors approached her, a girl by the name of Sasha Myers, only to gasp out in pain, as Gwyneth stood and held the other girl by the throat and then... levitated off the ground. The others all watched in horror, as the local girl held their fellow survivor by the throat and then with a sinister grin on her face, snapped Sasha's neck and dropped her body to the floor.

Wilson shouted at them.

"EVERYONE, OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

His shout alerted the security guards outside, who charged in... only to be sent flying out the door, as 'Gwyneth' waved her hand. She looked at Wilson and smiled, revealing sharp and rotten teeth.

"Here's Freddy!"

{Line Break}

Present Time -

Gibbs and his team, along with Carter and his deputy, Cara, raced into the room... As Rina and Grant Masterson were the only survivors in the room, trying to reach out to their cousin. Grant spoke up.

"Gwyneth... This is us, we're your family..."

Gwyneth's head snapped towards him.

"I'm sorry... Gwyneth isn't here right now. I'm just here... waiting for..." Gibbs looked at her, firearm raised "Ahh... here he is. You've been sticking your nose in where it's not wanted Detective!"

Before Gibbs could respond, Carter snarled as he stepped forward and held his revolver in front of him.

"Freddy Fuckin Krueger! I thought you were killed by Maggie Burroughs years ago!"

With a laugh, 'Gwyneth' sneered at him.

"Oh, that bitch'll pay... oh yes, as will everyone else who forgot about me! ME! I'M FREDDY FUCKIN KRUEGER!!! THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER!!" 'Gwyneth' paused and then smiled "... and I'll make sure that you all remember me..."

Before anyone could move, the girls arms reached up and her hands grasped either side of her head, her nails biting deep into her skin and drew blood. Grant and Rina both tried to step forward, but were held back by Tim and Tony, as the sickening sound of bone snapping and then the tearing of flesh, muscle and sinew filled the room. In front of them and controlling the girl's body, Freddy had torn her head off and then hurled it at the group, his sinister laugh escaping the dead girls lips.

Silence filled the room, then Rina screamed as she clung to her brother, who's face was white. Cara turned and leaned against the doorframe, her head bowed, while Tim was visibly ill. Tony looked over at Gibbs, Fornell and Carter...

"... this is like what happened with Kate and Richard... at the camp site." he looked at the dead girl's body, as Carter approached with Wilson by his side "Boss.. what the fuck is going on here?"

Gibbs looked at Tim, motioning for him to get the two teens out of the room. With a nod, the younger detective directed the Masterson siblings out of the room, as Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Put a lid on this, now! No one enters or leaves this place!"

While Gibbs gave orders, Fornell had left the room and was walking down the hallway. She couldn't believe what she had seen or heard... This was something far beyond anything she had dealt with and nothing she had seen in her time working with her first partner had come close. Shaking, her hand drew her cellphone from her pocket, as her fingers moved automatically and called a number. Raising it to the side of her head, she looked out the window. When she heard the person on the other end, she had gathered herself.

"Better get out here to Forest Green... This is right up your alley Mulder."

{Line Break}

Freddy smiled as he looked at the two orbs in his hands. The one in his right hand, held the soul of Sasha Myers. In his left the bright, pure light of Gwyneth Jacobsob's soul shone brightly. Inside, the visages of Sasha and Gwyneth were both screaming in agony as Freddy chuckled.

Walking over to the shelf with the souls of his previous victims, he placed the two new orbs next to the others.

"Soon... I'll have it all... and then my 'masters'... will pay. Oh yes, they'll pay... as will everyone else! HA HA HA!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Had a bout of writer's block as well as personal issues to deal with. Took a while to write this up and while I admit, that it probably is a bit rushed, the endgame for this arc is fast approaching. Will there be more murders? Probably. Freddy Krueger is one who takes delight in mind games and with what he did in this chapter, he's burrowing deep into their psyche.
> 
> This however, still leaves the 'man' with Kate and Richard back at the camp grounds. More about him in the next chapter or two. I already have brainstormed some of the next arc and while I have reference to Jeff the Killer/Creepypasta... they aren't in the next arc. You are more than welcome to guess which slasher/horror franchise I'll delve into next. Whoever guesses correctly... may find a cameo of themselves in the next one.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

BRANDON was watching his friend, who was sitting on a bench and was leaning forward, his hair covering his face as his sister was sitting next to him. The looks of grief and horror were clearly evident on their faces. Along with the others, he had witnessed Grant's cousin, suddenly grabbed Sasha by the throat and then without even blinking, snapped her neck.

He glanced at where his right hand would've been... but he lost his right hand and forearm to a single swipe of a machete wielded by Jason Voorhees. Not only that, but each night since that dreaded Friday the 13th, he has been plagued with nightmares of that event... all ending with him waking up screaming from seeing his beloved girlfriend, Jenny Myers, severed in half.

Clenching his left fist, he looked over at the others nearby, all in various stages of disbelief and grief. Tiffany Cox, who had lost her mother when she was younger and now her brother. AJ Mason, lost her boyfriend Adam Palomino. Fox lost her lover and friend. Emilia Roberts and Bradley Clarke lost two of their best friends. The others which include himself : Sonya James, Liam Charles, Sheldon Finklestein, Tommy Jarvis and Deborah Kim... the only survivors of that terrible night.

Brandon saw how Deborah wanted to comfort her boyfriend, but didn't as his sister was asking the one question he himself was asking : Why? Standing to one side, a blonde haired man was looking at the two, then over to one of the detectives from Springwood.

"Wish I knew what the Hell is going on... I know about... Jason, more than anyone. But this other?"

The detective, Timothy Plame, nodded.

"I don't know much about him, only his name and I've seen what he's left behind. It's... It's not pleasant."

Tommy turned and looked over at the goth girl, AJ Mason.

"AJ... if we got you..."

She looked at him and nodded.

"That could work Tommy. There might be something in there we could use against this... Krueger..."

Timothy looked at her, eyes wide.

"Wait... you mean, you WANT to use the Necronomicon to fight Freddy?"

Before AJ could respond, Rina Masterson stood and stalked out of the room, grief and anger etched on her face. Her brother stood and watched her go, then turned and flipped the chair he had been sitting on, alarming everyone in the room. Grant reached over towards Emilia, who jumped out of the chair she was in, as he grabbed the back of said chair and then smashed it against the wall, a cry of outrage escaping him.

"GOD DAMN IT! FIRST, THERE WAS FUCKIN JASON, NOW THERE'S A BURNT JACKASS... WHO TOOK MY FRIENDS AND MY COUSIN!"

The others watched in shock, as Grant turned and punched the wall, again and again... before Liam and Tommy grabbed him. Anger gone, he managed to shake them off, before leaning against the wall and slid to sit on the floor, his hair covering his face. Deborah slowly stepped forward and knelt next to him, her arm reaching around him and just hugged her boyfriend. Tiffany looked at Sonya and the others, motioning with her head to leave the room.

Outside in the hallway, Timothy closed the door as Tiffany looked at AJ.

"Are you seriously thinking of using that book again? It was Grant's uncle who used it to bring Jason to the camp, who knows what it could do?"

Timothy looked at her and was about to speak, when Gibbs beat him to it as he walked around the corner, Tony and Dana with him.

"Who used what?"

They all turned to face him as he looked at them, his ice blue eyes staring into them. Tommy stepped forward.

"Listen detective... AJ and I found in a shack at Crystal Lake, that book... the..." he looked at AJ.

"The Necronomicon Ex Mortis, the book of the Dead."

Nodding, Tommy faced the older man, who had his complete attention on him.

"Yeah, we found that book and the remains of a man... torn in half. AJ said his name was Philip... Philip Adamson."

Dana looked up from her tablet, after entering that name.

"Let's see... Philip Adamson, age fifty two, widowed and with one son. CEO of the Arcadius Corporation, specializing in..." she paused "... Weapons Manufacturing."

Gibbs looked at her.

"... weapons manufacturing?"

Dana frowned as she looked at her screen.

"Not just that... looks like there is a rather large department devoted to paranormal activities and..." her eyes went wide "No, no, no, no!"

Looking over at Timothy she handed her tablet over to him.

"Something's wrong with my tablet!"

Timothy looked at it, his eyes went wide.

"Boss, all data about the Arcadius Corporation is being deleted!"

Liam looked over at them.

"Sounds like someone is covering their tracks."

While they were talking, Dylan looked around.

'Where are you Rina?'

On the outskirts of Forest Green

ANTHONY Papparino looked down the road at the small town, his helmet resting on the fuel tank of the motorcycle he was sitting on. He had taken his brother's motorcycle, a fully modded Hakuchou which Mario had taught him how to ride, as well as the money hidden in his siblings rooms.

Following their directions, he had left Springwood behind, telling his parents that he was going to catch up with Dean and his friends at Forest Green. At first, they didn't want him to go and to stay so they could talk. His father, Luigi, then told him to go... that they'll be waiting for him to return.

Pushing the bike to it's modified limit, he made the eight hour journey to Forest Green in five hours. Frowning, he looked at the sky, noticing how low the Sun was getting and while he was tired, he had a sense that something bad was about to happen. Reaching into his jacket, he drew forth his mobile and made a call. After four rings, he was answered.

"Anthony? Wha... ?"

Anthony interrupted his friend.

"Dylan, I'm about to head down into Forest Green. Where are you guys?"

His friend's response made his heart sink, thinking he was too late.

"We're... we're at the hospital. Look... Dean... Dean's dead Tony... Rina's cousin..." there was a pause "Look, things are really fucked up here, I mean really fucked up. I..."

Anthony nodded as he turned on the ignition for his bike.

"Dylan, I'm on my way. Just get everyone together... I need to fill you guys in on some info I've been given."

A pause, then when Dylan respond, curiosity was in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

Grabbing his helmet, he looked down a nearby road... and a feeling of dread washed over him.

"I... I'll tell you when I get there. Just make sure everyone is gathered."

When Dylan responded in the positive, Anthony hung up and put his phone away as he then pulled the helmet on his head. Revving the engine a few times, he took one final look down the opposing road... the dread feeling was still there, before he looked in front of him and took off. He passed a wooden sign on his way down the road to the town, pointing down that side road. The sign read :

Camp Crystal Lake.

{Line Break}

Outside the hospital

Rina Masterson was leaning against a tree, tears streaming down her face. Her cousin Gwyneth... had been brutally teased when she was younger, due to her being a mute. Grant and herself had always been looking out for Gwyneth and the three would often spend time together at school or home.

Growing up, Gwyneth and her had shared secrets and were more like sisters than cousins. Now, with her death, Rina felt as if something had reached inside her and tore her apart.

"Why... why her... She didn't deserve this... she deserved more..."

Falling to her knees, she drove her fist into the ground and screamed in pain.

"WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? WHY... Why... why Gwyneth..." she sobbed "Why...?"

She opened her eyes... and saw she was kneeling on a metal walkway, steam could be heard hissing nearby. Getting to her feet quickly, Rina looked around, eyes narrowed.

"Where the fuck am I?"

Subconsciously, her hand grasped the pendent she wore around her neck as she looked around herself. Everything had a unnatural red glow to it and with the hissing steam blocking off some walkways, instead of making her feel fear... it only fed into her growing anger.

"It's you... isn't it? That fucktard who murdered my cousin, right?" she looked up at the walkways above her, a figure there looking down at her "Freddy fuckin Krueger."

Smiling, the killer bowed to her.

"Guilty as charged my dear... You have no idea how... Good... it is, to be known and adored by my fans."

Her lips curling into a snarl, she cursed him.

"Such big talk for a little boy! One who can only get it up to kill people in their dreams because he's too afraid to face them in the real world!"

When next Freddy spoke, his voice came from behind her.

"Now, now my dear... it's not nice to talk about your betters that way..."

Slowly turning around, Rina faced the killer, her fists clenched tightly.

"Betters? BETTERS?! YOU'RE A FUCKING PEDOPHILE WHO GETS OFF KILLING PEOPLE IN THEIR SLEEP!"

Before Freddy could respond, Rina had charged him and struck him in the face. Reeling backwards, he had genuine surprise on his face. This was NOT how things were meant to be going. His prey had never really fought back like this... true, his daughter had been one of a few to fight back, but they still had some lingering trace of fear in them. Not in this girl, there was nothing but seething anger.

He had to admit, he was excited.

Before he could formulate any plan, Rina struck him again, a right hook to his jaw which sent the killer backwards against a railing. Rubbing his chin, he looked at her, wide eyed.

"Now THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Have to say, I am impressed..."

Gritting her teeth, Rina glared at him.

"FUCK YOU!"

Again she charged him, sending both over the railing and plummeting to the floor far below. Both hit the floor hard, with Rina rolling onto her back with a grimace on her face. Looking to her side, she saw that Freddy was gone. Struggling to sit up, she grimaced at the pain in her body from the fall. Then... she heard Him.

"HA HA HA! I am REALLY impressed by you girly!"

Glaring up at the nearby walkway, she saw Freddy leaning on a railing and leering down at her. Somehow, she managed to climb up and stood on both feet as she looked at him.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." she held her arm out straight and a long sword like object appeared in her hand.

Eyes wide, Freddy grinned and then clapped his hands.

"Bravo my dear, bravo! I am truly impressed with you..." a wicked gleam in his eyes and when he spoke, it was in a low growl "Not enough to let you go... See, you have something I truly want, something which'll give me the Power I want."

He then jumped on the railing and point his knives at her as he roared.

"AND I'M GONNA COLLECT IT!"

With a surge of strength, Rina ran forward and leaped from pipe to pipe as Freddy fell towards her, arm poised to strike. Swinging the glowing sword in her hand, just as Freddy slashed with his glove. A loud clang rung out, with both combatants sent flying to opposite sides of the room.

Getting to his feet, Freddy looked at his shirt and saw the jagged tear in it... as well as a very thin line of blood? He looked at his opponent, who climbed back to her feet, his knives leaving their mark across her abdomen. The thin wound sealed as did his shirt as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Everything he had planned for, hinged on the harvesting of this mortal's soul and yet... there was something else. He raised his hand, his tongue elongating to lick the blood off of one of the knives of his glove. His eyes went wide as he tasted the liquid, as a demented and twisted smile appeared on his face.

"Ohhh... you are indeed special my dear... very special..." His grin grew deeper and more menacing "So special, I think I have a surprise here for you..."

With a snap of his fingers, a shadow appeared in the steam, walking towards them. Rina glanced from the corner of her eyes... as her posture softened.

"Gwyneth?"

Her cousin stepped out of the steam, a look of... fear on her face. She took a few steps, and then fell forward to the ground. Rina dropped the 'sword' and rushed to her cousin's side... only for 'Gwyneth' to slice the knife glove on her hand into Rina's stomach, slicing her open. Pain filled Rina's face as she fell to her knees, looking as 'Gwyneth' morphed into a smiling Freddy Krueger. He sighed as he looked at her.

"Fell for the oldest trick in the book eh? Well, you millennials..." he sneered at her "All full of bluster and stupidity... and not looking where you leap!"

Holding her hands over her wound, Rina looked up at him, anger and hatred in her gaze.

"Mark my words Freddy! You're gonna pay... slowly and in incredible pain..." she coughed as some blood fell from her lips "And somehow... some way... I WILL be there to end you!"

Throwing his head back, Freddy laughed long and loud, before kicking the girl in the face and sent her flying against a wall with a thud.

"HA! You and what army bitch? You're gonna be worm feed soon... and your soul... your Power... WILL BE MINE!" he looked at her "Then I'll... I'll..."

Freddy paused as he heard laughter. Looking at the girl, who was laughing at him, filled him with anger. She looked at him, a bloodstained smile on her face.

"You'll be nothing... not even a smear on history... You're nothing Freddy... just a crazy man with delusions of grandeur..."

With a flash, his knives slit Rina's throat, blood flowing forth as she gasped. Sneering at her, Freddy leaned forward so his hot fetid breath washed over her face.

"... and you're gonna die, with my face being the last thing URK!"

Something wrapped around Freddy's throat, lifting him into the air and then hurling him away. Slamming into a railing, the killer fell onto the walkway, stunned momentarily. Dazed, he looked down... and saw a glowing circle with a 'X' crossing through it looking like the pendent Rina wore around her neck appear surrounding her, glowing violently, as a smaller similar mark appeared on her forehead.

Shaking his head, he leaned over and looked down at a figure in a green hoodie and holding a large knife in their hand staring at him, as the shadows rose around the dying mortal. The figure then raised what looked like a box and it's contents caused Freddy to scream in anger and rage!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY ARE MINE! I HARVESTED THEM, THEY BELONG TO ME!"

Inside the box, glowed the soul orbs of his recent victims, before the green hooded figure closed the box and saluted Freddy with the knife. Climbing to his feet, he was about to leap down, when a trendil slammed him into a wall. Growling with rage, he got back to his feet... only to see the shadows swarming over the green hooded individual, who was now holding in their arms Rina Masterson. A sound echoed throughout the room, as the shadows engulfed the two, leaving nothing in their wake.

Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc...

A scream of rage and frustration escaped the killer's burnt lips. His plan to use the souls to gain enough power to defeat his former masters, the Dream Daemons as well to draw power from the Dark Dimension... thwarted. Turning he slashed a pipe, steam erupting forth from it, enshrouding him in it's depths as he screamed again.

Stepping out of the steam, his face was a visage of pure anger and rage.

"DAMMIT! MY PLANS... ALL OF THEM... ARRRRGGHHHH!"

{Line Break}

In the Waking world -

MARA, her boyfriend Jeffrey Summers, were walking around the hospital grounds looking for Rina, with Sonya and Emilia. Grant hadn't said anything since the 'murder' of his cousin and Deborah hadn't left his side. Dylan was worried about where Rina had gone, so the group decided to go look for her. Gibbs told Timothy and Tony to help them as well and before long the group had gathered near the entrance.

"Has anyone found her or where she could've gone?"

Liam shook his head as he answered Mara.

"Nope, no one's seen her... she can't of just disappeared..."

While the group was talking, the sound of a motorcycle was heard coming up to them. Dylan looked, a small smile on his face as he recognized the rider.

"Tony! What are you doing here?"

The rider got off their bike and removed their helmet, running a hand through their 'helmet' hair.

"Hey, listen is everyone here? I've got something to tell you, a warning..."

Timothy looked at him.

"What sort of warning?"

Anthony looked over at him, a serious look on his face.

"Something important to what's going on, is in danger... All of us have to stay together."

Then, the doors to the hospital opened, Gibbs, the sheriff, Cara, Deborah and Grant stepped out, the latter looking around. Focusing his gaze on Dylan, he asked a question.

"Where is she?"

Dylan sighed as he looked at him.

"We've looked all over, can't find her anywhere."

Gibbs was about to respond, when Deborah who was looking across the road, stepped forward.

"Over there... by the tree..."

Everyone turned and looked at the tree on the other side of the road, a figure slumped against it and facing away from the hospital. Grant rushed forward, Gibbs and Dylan right behind him as the others hurried after them. Being the first there, Grant reached down and grasped his sister's shoulder.

"Rina...? What... "

His body went rigid as all color drained from his face, Gibbs standing to the side of the teen with his hand on Grant's shoulder. Dylan fell to his knees, as tears started to flow from his eyes, while gasps and murmurs came from the others. Mara clung to Jeff, crying as he in turn tried to keep his composure as Deborah hurried to Grant's side.

Slumped against the tree, was Grant's twin, Rina Masterson...

Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to rewrite this chapter a few times to get to how I want it. I thought about having a fight between one of Freddy's victims and himself in His world for awhile and this proved to be a good place to do it. Rina's death, is similar to that of Aeris Gainsborough in Final Fantasy VII, needed for the plot.
> 
> The bike Anthony is riding, is the Hakuchou from Grand Theft Auto V/Online. Definitely in my top 3 of favorite bikes in that game. Just the overall look and style of it... If you have GTAV, have a look at it. Not the fastest (that's the Oppressor or Shotaro), but still one of the best... alongside the Bati 801 in my honest opinion. I have about another 2-3 chapters to go, til this arc is finished... and I'm planning out the next arc as well.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

EVERYONE was quiet in one of the waiting rooms of the hospital, nearby nurses and orderlies were directing others away from the area as it's occupants were silently dealing with the grief overwhelming them.

Mara was leaning on the shoulder of her boyfriend, tears streaming down her face as he held her in his arms. Dylan was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, trying to cope with the loss he was feeling. The others in the room were quiet and some nervously glancing at the lone figure looking out of the nearby window.

Grant Masterson hadn't said a word, since the discovery of his twin's body and then retrieval to the hospital morgue. He had entered the room they were in and stood looking out of the window... without moving or speaking since. Detective Dwayne Gibbs had tried to speak to him, as had Liam and Tommy... even Deborah tried... and received no response from the quiet teen.

Watching from the doorway, Dwayne frowned. He knew what grief could do to someone... he knew the aftermath from personal experience. Standing next to him, Dana sighed.

"This is fucked up now Gibbs... really fucked up." She looked at him "How the Hell do we catch a 'dream daemon'?"

A soft voice spoke from the side of the room.

"To catch a monster... need another monster..."

Emilia looked at the speaker and frowned.

"What are you talking about AJ?"

The goth stood up, a serious look on her face.

"Let's face facts... Fred Krueger is untouchable as it stands. The Cops and the Feds," she motioned to Gibbs, his team and Fornell "Can't do a damn thing against him. However..."

She looked at the quiet teen, looking out the window.

"We all know that there is a way to bring that burnt bastard here, to a place of our choosing..." she then looked around the room "We just need to have something... or someone here to greet him."

Tiffany stood up, fear on her face.

"Are you crazy AJ!? You can't mean that... that..."

Tommy looked at the goth, a dead serious look on his face.

"AJ... You know what HE did... Hell, I know better than anyone what He can do..."

Timothy, watching from the sidelines, leaned over to Tony.

"Who are they talking about?"

Before Tony could respond, Brandon shouted out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he walked over in front of AJ, pointing at her with the stump of his right arm "That crazy muthafucka, fucked us all up! He took my arm, he... he took Jenny... No fucking way are we gonna get that fuck back!"

AJ looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Then... perhaps the crispy tater tots next victim is gonna be you bright boy."

Anger flashed in Brandon's eyes, but before he could do anything, Grant spoke.

"Don't." Turning, he looked at the goth "... how sure are you that this would work?"

Deborah, eyes wide, stepped up to him.

"Grant... you can't be serious... You really think, that bringing Jason Voorhees back... that he'd just let us go?"

Silent throughout this, Sonya spoke up as she looked over.

"Think about it though... this Krueger, what he's done... even if we did call him out from our dreams or wherever he is, are we gonna be able to beat him?" she paused "Maybe... just maybe having Jason ready to greet him, would help tilt the scales..."

Wide eyed, Sheldon looked at them all.

"Have we all lost our minds? We were almost killed by that hockey monster!"

Looking over at Sheldon, Liam snorted.

"You weren't even there when Jason took Rob!" he stood up and looked at the teen "We all were... we saw what that monster did. We've also seen what this... Freddy... can do. I say let the two of them kill each other."

Soon, the room was divided into two sides. One for calling back the Crystal Lake killer and the other against it. Tony and Timothy had been drawn into the discussion as had Deputy Cara Greyson. Dana had left the room to make a phone call, leaving only Gibbs in the room. He looked at both groups...

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone fell silent, as Gibbs turned his cold stare onto everyone, making them all back down... except for one. Grant returned the stare, as both teen and detective kept eye contact.

"That bastard took my cousin and my twin, detective. He has to pay."

Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, he does... but what will it cost you, if you bring Jason Voorhees back? How are you going to control him? Restrain him from killing you and everyone else in this room before he kills Freddy?"

Without breaking eye contact, he addressed the goth.

"AJ?"

Looking at the detective and the group against the idea, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Simple. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis. The spells which brought Jason to that dock and then sent him to the Dark Dimension. There would also be the summoning spell within it's pages, to bring Jason and Freddy to a location of our choosing and from there..."

A predatory smile appeared on her face.

"We let them beat the crap out of each other, while we send those fuckers back to where they fuckin' came from!"

Timothy frowned as he looked at her.

"Seriously? Do you think it'll be as simple as just asking a killer, to kill another?" he paused "'Excuse me Mr Voorhees, we're having trouble with this burnt guy, mind coming to have a word with him? We have cake'."

Tony glared at him, fists clenched.

"Shut it Probie! You didn't see what this... this... Evil... did to Kate or Richard!" he motioned to Cara as he kept his gaze on Timothy "WE did! We saw first hand what these things are capable of! We NEED one of them to fight against them!"

Cara looked at Tony and nodded.

"I emptied all six shots of my revolver into Richard... didn't do a damn thing!"

Brandon snorted as he glared at her.

"Bullshit! You were probably shooting like a damn Stormtrooper! Anywhere but where you're supposed to shoot!"

Bradley stepped forward and shoved Brandon back against Timothy and Tommy.

"Back off punk! It's obvious you have no fucking clue of what you're talking about!"

Tommy returned the glare as he stepped forward, Timothy and Brandon behind him.

"Neither do you! I know what Jason is capable of! You don't want to risk this!"

Brad wore a sneer on his face, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Sounds to me, you're scared Jarvis. Just like a little bitch!"

While they were arguing, Sheriff Michael Carter was in a small room... looking at a page within the opened book in front of him. Adorning the pages, written in bloody ink, were numerous sigils and a passage which the sheriff was focused on. Closing his eyes he looked upwards, then grabbed a knife and slit open the palm of his hand, splashing the blood over the open pages.

"Enamoreth... Tyune... Veritas... Xater... Kiibr... I make this pact with thee o Dark One...I cry unto thee, bring forth the one of flames and burnt flesh. Bring forth the one drowned in grave of water... Bring them here... to where the land is purified by thine blood... I offer in return... my own soul... Bring them forth and the orgy of blood and loss... By the grace of thy own Yog-Sothoth, I beseech thee!"

The blood across the pages, seeped into the book as Michael started to weep.

"I'm... sorry... but this has to be done..." he looked into the darkness and he could hear, faintly, the sound of something dragging or slithering along the ground "The needs... of the many... outweigh... the needs of the few... or the one..."

He closed his eyes, as the shadows seemed to reach out for him.

{Line Break}

In a certain boiler room

FREDDY was still fuming and ranting, destroying everything in his little space. Claw marks adorned every surface, as the killer raved.

"Who the fuck do those fuckin' rejects think they are messing with!? I am not a fuckin' amateur like those little fucks!"

He grabbed a hold of the yearbook on his table and hurled it into the wall, letting loose a cry of pure and unadulterated rage. He went to grab another object... only for his hand to phase through it. Taking note, Freddy looked at his hand closely... only for it to appear to break down and then phase back together again.

Whirling around, he shouted out loud, arms raised.

"YOU FUCKS OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!? I'M FREDDY FUCKIN' KRUEGER AND I WILL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN!"

He watched, as both of his raised arms started to break apart and dissolve away. Another scream of anger and rage escaped him, as his body completely broke down and dissolved... leaving nothing behind.

{Line Break}

At Crystal Lake

{Line Break}

BEING undead wasn't as bad as the stories made it out to be, Kate Sheperd thought as she looked out over the lake. True she had a rather shambling gait to her walk, but didn't have to worry about food or the need to constantly keep herself looking clean and neat. Now, she could just let all of that go and focus on the important things.

Like why she was still here with that idiot, Richard. Turning her gaze over to where he was shuffling around, she took note that he still had that damn bear trap on his leg. Their... companion... had left, ordering them to remain hidden and wait for something he called 'The Call'.

As she watched, Richard stumbled and fell over a fallen log, causing Kate to roll her eyes... allowing one to fall out onto the ground. Cursing, she got to her knees and crawled after it as it rolled down a path. As she crawled along the ground, she was aware of Richard getting back to her feet and then heard a whistling sound. She saw herself from her fallen eye and reached out, grabbing it and dusted it off, before replacing it back in it's socket. Still crouched, she then heard loud thumps on the ground and slowly looked up.

Standing in front of her, was a large shape holding an equally large looking knife in their hand. The clothing was dark and as she continued to look up at the face... only to see a mask of sorts covering it. The Shape looked at her, tilting it's head to the side, before it turned and walked off into the forest.

While this was happening, near the shack which held the Necronomicon, something was brought back, a powerful figure who stepped outside and looked up at the night sky of Crystal Lake. Taking a step forward, their foot brushed against something in the ground. Reaching down, the large hands dug into the earth and pulled forth a beaten hockey mask.

Looking at it fondly, the figure put the mask on their face and had just taken a few steps... when they felt the summoning again. The first time, was when those foolish children had summoned him to the dock he had been thrown from as a child all those years ago and now, he was being summoned again. He clenched the handle of the machete in his grip tightly as he was torn apart... and sent somewhere else.

{Line Break}

At the hospital

{Line Break}

BACK with the survivors, just as Brad was about to hit Tommy, with Gibbs keeping Timothy and Tony from blows, the whole room started to shake. The lights flickered, even some of the fluorescent tubes exploded in their holders. Grant grabbed Deborah and roared to the others.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Stumbling and scrambling, the group made their way out of the hospital, as the staff tried to evacuate the remaining patients... when a loud crack was heard. Across the road from the hospital, the group looked up and a collective gasp escaped them. Dark clouds had gathered in the sky above the hospital, which parted and a giant eye was looking down on the building.

The top of the hospital started to break apart, being swept up into the eye as a large dark mass erupted forth from inside the building and flew straight into the eye. Two pulses of dark energy went flying forth, over the heads of everyone there, heading straight towards the town's former name sake.

Crystal Lake.

Something slammed into the ground in front of Grant, who knelt and picked up the object. He looked over at AJ and held it towards her.

"Find that spell, we're gonna need it!"

The goth took the object, the Necronomicon Ex Mortis and nodded. Dwayne grabbed Tony and Timothy by the shoulders.

"Get everyone out of the townsite! Evacuate the town!" he looked at Grant and pointed at him "We're going to talk after this, but I'm guessing you need to get to Crystal Lake, the camp."

Grant looked over at Deborah, walking up to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, they shared a look. Speaking softly, he spoke to her so only she could hear.

"Deb... I have to see this through..."

Feeling tears about to come, she shook her head and grasped his arms.

"Grant, you don't. We... We can leave... We don't have to do this... Please..."

Leaning forward, so his forehead was touching hers, he whispered to her.

"I have to... I want you safe..." He looked over at Dwayne "Get her out of here Detective."

Deborah shook her head, as Emilia and Tiffany helped her over to the others. Dwayne, Brad and AJ stepped up next to Grant, as did Tommy.

"If Jason's back, I'm going with you. No matter what!"

With a nod, Grant looked at Dwayne, who sighed.

"Come on... we'll take my car."

The five walked over to the detective's car, as the others were being led over to where a school bus was parked. Climbing in, Dylan looked around and then saw Anthony on his bike. Leaning out of window, he called out to his friend.

"Anthony! Where you going!?"

With his helmet on, he hit the ignition and the Hakuchou roared to life. Anthony looked at the bus.

"Not leaving my bike man... I'll be right behind you!"

As Dylan and the others got in their seats, Tony jumped in the driver's seat and brought the bus to life. Looking over his shoulder at Timothy, he grinned.

"Always wanted to drive one of these... just hope if I drop below fifty, we don't go boom."

Timothy groaned.

"Not another obscure movie reference..."

The deputy snorted as she grasped the handle in front of her seat.

"Could've been worse... could've been a boat instead."

Timothy groaned and rolled his eyes as Tony chuckled, then he looked at the younger detective.

"Hey, Probie! Back behind the yellow line!"

Looking down, Timothy saw his feet were on the line... and shuffled backwards, as the bus moved forward. Driving down the main street, the occupants could see the people of the town were scrambling to their cars, some even running down the road away from the hospital.

Sonya looked out the window as they drove past, shock on her face.

"This... is so unreal..."

There were other comments agreeing with her, while Deborah was sitting in her seat, tears running down her face and her hands resting on her abdomen. Sitting next to her, Emilia put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"He'll make it... "

{Line Break}

Camp Crystal Lake

The car roared down the dirt road, dust and gravel flying in it's wake, as the driver was pushing the car for what it was worth. The other occupants were holding on, one trying to find a passage in the book in her grasp.

"Where is it... I know I saw it..."

Tommy looked at her

"There IS something in there which'll help... right?"

Before she could respond, Brad grunted as he tried to look ahead.

"From where I stand... whatever spell you guys used to send Jason away, was the same which hit the hospital. Even with that creepy as fuck eye in the sky."

Grant was silent, as the car roared past the entrance to the camp and skidded to a stop. Jumping out, Dwayne went to the back of the car and opened the trunk as the others joined him. He handed to Tommy a shotgun and a belt of shells, who took them and loaded the weapon with five shells before cocking it. Brad looked at the handgun he was given, making sure the safety was off.

AJ and Grant were looking out at the cleared area behind the camp and near the lake. She walked up to him, a grim look on her face.

"It's starting..."

A column of fire, erupted from the ground... a blackened skeleton stepping forth. Slowly, the body filled out, muscle and sinew... old, tattered clothing appeared on the figure, along with a old fedora and a claw glove. Freddy Krueger cursed as he looked around, spying the group off to the side. Sneering he pointed at them with his claw glove.

"YOU! I'm gonna gut you lot like stuffed pigs!"

Grant stared at the killer, eyes locked as AJ was looking through the book for the spell she needed. Dwayne, Tommy and Brad joined them, just as a pool of blood spilled forth from the ground behind Freddy. A black skeleton formed, with muscle, sinew, tissue and blood flowing over it. In the matter of seconds, the second figure was standing there, tall and menacing.

Grant smirked as he saw the figure slowly turn and lock it's gaze on Freddy.

"Look behind you Krueger!"

Snorting, he was about to laugh when he heard a loud thud behind him. Turning around, the look of anger on his face, was replaced with one of dread. With a groan, he faced the figure.

"Shit... not you again hockey puck!"

Standing in front of Freddy, gripping his machete tightly in his hand, was none other than the Crystal Lake Killer...

Jason Voorhees.

Sighing, Freddy looked off towards the distance.

"This is gonna suck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always intended to have a showdown again between these two and it'll fit in with what I have planned for later in this series. The entity that Kate encounters, is another killer who will be appearing soon as well.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

{Line Break}

HEADING out of the town of Forest Green the bus with the survivors on, pulled up along the side of the road, past the town limits. Tony la Salle looked back in the rear view mirror, a frown on his face. Cara looked at him.

"Tony?"

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he looked at her, Timothy and Dana near as well.

"I... I can't leave the Boss. He's... you know... the Boss."

Timothy nodded as Dana sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Gibbs is reckless..." she paused "But... Tony's right... we can't leave him there."

Cara was about to speak, when a Forest Green Deputy vehicle pulled up alongside them. A smile on her face as she recognized the two inside. Drake Ward and Katherine Gordon, two other deputies from her department, looked up as Tony opened the doors.

"Detective... you've gotta get this bus moving! We have to keep going!"

Tony shook his head as he stood up.

"I can't leave, not yet. My boss is back there, at that damn camp. I'm not leaving him behind."

Drake frowned. He recognized the look on Tony's face and sighed.

"Fine... get in. Cara," he looked at her as she leaned out the door "Get this bus moving, now!"

Before she could respond, the red haired FBI agent jumped into the driver's seat. She looked at them.

"Get Gibbs back la Salle..."

Tony smiled and nodded, then shared a quick look with Cara, before getting into the deputies vehicle. Spinning dust and dirt, the car did a quick U-turn and then sped off back towards the town.

As the three law enforcement officers spoke and got the bus in motion, Brandon looked over his shoulder, as did the others, back towards the town.

"You better come back Masterson..."

{Line Break}

At Camp Crystal Lake

SCREAMING, Freddy flew through the air, smashing through a roof of a nearby bungalow as his attacker stalked towards him. Shaking his head, he groaned.

"Damn hockey puck can't take a joke."

He looked up as the door was shattered by three rapid blows, as Jason stood in the door frame glaring at him. Getting to his feet, he grinned.

"Well now, come on in! I don't usually take visitor's, but for you I'll make a exception!"

Jason stalked in and swung his machete, but Freddy rolled under the swing and slashed quickly with his glove, the blades cutting deep into Jason's back. Instinctively, he lashed out, the back of his hand catching Freddy and sent him back outside the bungalow. Hitting the ground hard and rolling along from the force of the blow, Freddy got back to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Some guests... no respect for their hosts..." he then saw movement from the corner of his eye and grinned "Ahh... almost forgot about the entree meals..."

Tommy Jarvis, raised the shotgun and pointed it at Freddy.

"I'm not a fan of Jason... Hell, I probably hate him even more than you..." he narrowed his eyes "But in this case, I hope he kicks your ass!"

Grinning, Freddy moved blindingly fast, his knives slashing upwards. Two of the blades bit deep into Tommy's face, leaving two cuts along the right side of his face. Dropping the shotgun and falling to his knees, Tommy brought both of his hands to his face and screamed in pain, as Freddy loomed over him and laughed.

"So much for being the Protector Jarvis! Now tell me," he raised his arm again, the blades gleaming "Who's gonna protect the Protector!?"

Before he could slash down, Gibbs threw himself at Freddy, sending the both of them away from the fallen Tommy. Landing hard, Gibbs managed to throw himself off of the killer, however when he landed his head hit a rock and knocked him out.

Growling, Freddy got back to his feet and was about to say something, when he was struck from behind. Flying again, he crashed into a stack of canoes and fell to the ground, groaning. The person who struck him, stalked over, anger clear in every step. Jason reached down to grab him, only to be met by a dervish of flashing knives, slicing into his chest. Staggering back, he looked at Freddy who had grabbed a forgotten sledgehammer and hefted it to his shoulder. He smiled at Jason.

"STOP! HAMMER TIME!"

Swinging with all of his might, Freddy brought the hammer around, the head catching Jason's chin and the force sent the killer off his feet and down the nearby embankment. Readjusting his hat, Freddy grinned.

"Who says I aint got rhythm?" he grinned as he leaped down towards Jason, bringing the sledge to bare on his downed foe "YO, BUST A RHYME!"

The head of the improvised weapon caught Jason, just as he was getting to his feet, directly on his right shoulder, sending the killer back to the ground. Raising the sledge again, Freddy was about to drive it into the back of Jason's head, when a gun shot rang out and the head of the sledge fell to the ground next to Jason.

A inhuman growl escaped his burnt lips as Freddy narrowed his eyes at Brad, who was holding his handgun, pointed at the Dream Daemon.

"Guess you lost you're not getting ahead Freddy!"

Stepping over Jason, who hadn't moved, Freddy walked towards Brad, pointed the knife on the index finger of his glove at the mortal.

"That was a mistake buttercup..." he bared his knives at the male "... and these... are the penalty!"

Leaping at him, Freddy slashed with the knives, catching Brad across the chest and sending blood flying. Crying out in pain, he managed to fire a few more times, each shot missing Freddy by inches. Grinning, he raised the glove... when he heard the roar of a car. Looking up the embankment, he saw a Forest Green Deputy car launch itself off the embankment towards him. Grinning, he leaped aside, narrowly missing a swipe of Jason's machete, just as the front end of the car slammed into the Crystal Lake killer, driving him into the ground.

Landing on his feet, Freddy threw his head back in mocking laughter.

"HA HA HA! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A PANCAKE! HA HA HA!"

Crawling out of the car, Drake Ward tried to get to his feet, but fell to his knees as a cry of pain came from him. Looking down, he saw a machete was sticking out of his left thigh, blood pouring down from the wound. As he tried to push the weapon out, the car moved slowly away from him, as a figure stirred. He had managed to remove the weapon, only to then feel two hands grasp the side of his head, lifting him into the air with ease. All he could do was babble in pain, as immense pressure fell upon both sides of his head. A sickening crunch was heard as Drake's skull was squashed, his eyeballs popping out of their sockets, as Jason dropped the dead deputy and picked up his machete.

Meanwhile, AJ had found the passage, the same one she used to send Jason away the first time. Placing the book on the ground, she leaned to the side and drew some arcane sigils in the ground. While the words she would say, were the same as before, as she was attempting to banish two, the extra boost from the sigils would give the spell the strength to accomplish her goal.

Tony and Katherine were standing in front of her, the latter two had their service weapons drawn. Grant was nearby, having already poured a container of gas on the ground in front of them, in the form of a inverted pentagram and was now looking for a weapon. He had entered a nearby bungalow and found a machete, as soon as he grasped the handle, he heard... Freddy.

"Well, well... isn't this a surprise. You know... your cousin, pleaded for mercy from me... it was quite..." a brief pause "... sickening."

Turning slowly, Grant looked at Freddy, who was leaning against a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. Clenching the machete tightly in his hand, Grant glared at Freddy.

"You... murdered my cousin... and my twin sister!"

Standing away from the piece of furniture, Freddy looked at him.

"Guilty on all counts regarding your cousin... but your sister... I won't lie, I did intend to kill her..." a frown appeared on his face "... but she was stolen from me! By prepubescent children, amateurs who think scaring and cutting themselves make them scary! No, I didn't kill your sister... those... those rank and file... AMATEURS! THEY WERE THE ONES WHO ENDED YOUR SISTER'S LIFE!"

Bringing the machete to bear in front of him, Grant snarled.

"If you didn't take her in the first place, she'd still be alive!"

Freddy snarled and readied his claw glove.

"Oh, I see... no one listens to poor Freddy! Freddy's the bad guy! He's the killer! You wanna know something kiddo?" he grinned evilly "THEY'RE FUCKIN' RIGHT!"

The two charged each other, machete vs claw. Catching the claw knives on the machete, Grant managed to parry the blow and respond with a kick to Freddy's stomach, who grunted at the blow. Jumping back from Grant's next attack, Freddy got behind the teen and slashed Grant's back, the knives slicing through the teens jacket and shirt drawing blood. Instead of crying out in pain, a roar of anger escaped Grant, as he backhanded Freddy through a window.

Landing with a thud on the ground and surrounded by glass, Freddy groaned as he rubbed his chin. He was right about the Blood... It was truly powerful and gave those it imbued a strength he had never witnessed before. He failed to get it from the bitch sister, but now, he had a second chance to get it. Snarling, he jumped to his feet and turned back to the bungalow... only to see no one in the window looking at him. He took one step, when he heard gunshots. Curious, he walked around the side of the bungalow, smirking as he saw Tony and Katherine, firing their weapons on Jason, who was stalking towards them.

The smirk on his face grew as he saw the goth girl nearby... but his eyes lit up when he saw...

"The Necronomicon!"

With that book... and the blood of the Masterson, he'd be unbeatable. Striding forward, he headed towards the girl, who was unaware of the killer's approach. Tony ducked under a swing from Jason, as Katherine stepped back from Jason. The three of them were weaving a brutal dance, the two humans struggling to fight the inhuman killer, who was slowly getting the upper hand.

Katherine jumped back, reaching to her belt to get another magazine for her weapon... only to see the tips of Freddy's claws erupt through her stomach. Gasping, she looked to her side, to see her killer's burnt face sneering at her.

"Always hated bacon..." Freddy quipped as he yanked his arm back and the Deputy fell to the ground.

Tony cried out in anger, only to get backhanded across the face and sent flying into the wall of a nearby bungalow. Slamming into the wooden wall hard, Tony slid down and landed on the ground stunned.

Freddy laughed and shook his head.

"The Police are like the damn paparazzi... can't have a little fun without them showing up, eh hockey puck?"

Jason slowly turned to face Freddy and took a step forward. Sighing, Freddy faced him, pointing his claw knives at him.

"WAIT and THINK for a moment ya dumb bastard! That girl... she's the one who sent you away from your mother! That book she has... That can bring your mother back to you!"

The revernant stopped, his head slowly turning to look at AJ, who was hastily drawing the remaining sigils into the ground, while chanting.

"From Darkness to Darkness, This cry rings throughout the Void!"

Lightning arced throughout the clouds, drawing the killers attention briefly, before they looked at each other. Tony, managing to sit himself up against the wall, lifted his weapon nd pointed it at the gasoline soaked ground. He smirked, as Freddy saw him.

"Hasta la vista... baby."

Pulling the trigger, the bullet hit it's target, causing the soaked ground to erupt into a blaze. The fire spread fast along the track soaked for it and soon, a pentagram of flames erupted, trapping the two killers within it's confines. Snarling, Freddy faced Jason, slapping him across the mask.

"Are you seriously, gonna let them take away your last chance to have your mother with you hockey puck? Seriously?!"

Jason turned and walked towards AJ, who frantically continued to draw the remaining sigils and chant.

"From this Realm to another, Our voice sings with Life!"

Sudden bolts of lightning struck the ground, one hitting the ground in front of Jason, sending him flying backwards. Cursing under his breath, Freddy muttered.

"... If you want something done right..."

He took one step forward, as AJ uttered the third line of the spell.

"From Shadow to Shadow, We shout! Under our feet, everything is set!"

The clouds started to part, the lightning and wind growing in intensity. Freddy was approaching AJ through the flames, his claws raised... when a metal pipe struck him in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Standing in front of AJ, holding the pipe in one hand and a machete in the other, Grant was glaring at the two killers.

"Get away from her, you bitch!"

Freddy snarled, unaware that AJ had just uttered the fourth line.

"Flowing with the current, Time hold firm!"

A vortex appeared in the sky, as a giant eye started to open and gazed down below onto the land. Jason got to his feet and was about to step forward when Grant called out to him.

"You need the blood of those used to summon you, to stay here..." he looked at Freddy "He killed one of those needed for you to stay here. He took you away from your mother!"

Freddy's eyes went wide, as Jason's head swiveled to glare at him. With not weapon, Grant threw the machete he had towards them, Jason catching it one handed and maintaining his gaze on the burnt killer. Freddy groaned.

"Oh fuck me..."

Grant nodded to AJ, who just smiled and said the last line of the spell.

"Fate thy Mistress hath cast out the Elder ones, weep ye all with me!"

Jason strode towards Freddy, arm raised as the Eye in the sky opened wide, as a funnel appeared connecting to the ground. Lightning arced down striking the points of the pentagram as a sickly green glow emanated from the eye, shining down below. Gibbs had regained consciousness and crawled back up the embankment, in time to witness Freddy and Jason, locked in combat.

Jason had grasped Freddy's right arm by the wrist, as Freddy had the same hold on Jason's own wrist holding the machete. Both killers wrestled with each other as they were pulled up off of the ground. Screaming Freddy snarled at those below.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL BE BACK AND THEN YOU'LL ALL BE FUCKIN' SORRY! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE HEARD OF ME!"

Jason managed to lean close and smash his masked face against Freddy, making him reel and let go of Jason's wrist. Smirking behind the mask, Jason was about to plunge the weapon into his opponent... when both of them started to break apart, disintergrating into the Eye. Freddy's final scream, echoed across Crystal Lake.

"I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!"

The Eye slammed shut, as the lightning and wind died as quickly as they came. Soon, only the light from the dying flames in front of the survivors was keeping the darkness at bay. Dwayne walked over and helped Tony to his feet, the latter groaning as he stood.

"I thought I told you to leave the town Tony?"

Tony chuckled as he looked at Dwayne.

"You know me Boss... always gotta try to be the hero, heh."

Dwayne's response was a simple slap to the back of Tony's head. Both men chuckled, then looked over to where AJ and Grant were. The goth was kneeling on the ground, head bowed and panting heavily. Using the spell this time, took a awful lot of her willpower and she felt drained. Looking up she saw Grant was still standing in front of her, her eyes widened as she saw the back of his jacket was torn with four slash marks in the leather, with the blood seeping out.

"Grant?"

He was silent, as Dwayne and Tony started to make their way over, only to run when Grant fell to his knees and then face first to the ground. AJ got to him first, shaking him by the shoulders as the two officers joined her, both kneel next to him. Tony checked and then nodded to Dwayne.

"Still got a pulse... looks like exhaustion to me."

Dwayne nodded as he and Tony lifted the teen up between them.

"Come on... let's get out of here. Need to tell Deputy Greyson that her two fellow officers..."

Tony nodded... and then cried out as a shape staggered out from behind a bungalow. AJ gasped as she recognized the person.

"Tommy!"

Tommy grinned weakly, holding part of his shirt on the side of his face. He looked behind them, then asked.

"Plan worked?"

Dwayne nodded, looking back at the burnt pentagram on the ground behind them.

"It worked. Let's go home."

The four people walked off to Dwayne's car, carrying their unconscious member with them. As they car took off, a figure stepped out of a nearby bungalow and walked over to where the sigils were marked in the ground. Next to them, partially covered in dirt from the tempest earlier, lay a certain book. Grinning, the figure knelt down and picked it up, brushing the dirt off the cover.

"Oho... now we can have fun... and with all that power..." a sickly grin appeared on Brad Clarke's face "We can have some REAL fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was always going to be a match up between these two... but it will continue in a later arc. Anywayz, I have written chapter 13 and the epilogue and will post them in the next day or so.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

{Line Break}

One Week Later

THE town of Forest Green has remained closed off, ever since the events which led to the destruction of the town's hospital and the evacuation of the residents living in the town limits. The remnants of the Forest Green Sheriff's Department, had reached out to fellow law enforcement agencies and received assistance not just from the Springwood Police Department, but even the FBI has become involved.

However, at the campsite where the recent events of the last month and a half originated from, a figure stirred. Looked around at the ruins of the camp, the destruction left behind in the aftermath of a brutal battle between the notorious Dream Daemon Freddy Krueger and the Crystal Lake Killer Jason Voorhees. The figure walked over to where the burnt sigil in the ground was, where the two killers were last seen, before the Eye reappeared and took them away.

Kneeling down, they ran a decomposed hand across the burnt surface and sighed.

"Well... that was interesting... wasn't it?"

They looked up at the figure standing off to the side, in the shadows of a cabin. The white mask on their face, cloaked in slight shadow, was staring at the figure. They sighed and stood up, looking over to where the 'live ones' had been.

"Well Gibbs, certainly put on a show." the cracked lips spread into a smile "But I expect nothing less from you Boss."

Chuckling, Kate Sheperd turned and walked off into the growing shadows... as her 'companion' watched her leave, before they turned and walked off in the opposite direction, heading off in the general direction of where they will eventually come across the town of Haddonfield.

{Line Break}

Springwood Cemetery

THICK clouds hung low in the sky as a small trickle of rain washed onto the ground below, as the funeral for Rina Masterson was taking place. There were other recent plots which had been filled, victims of the Springwood Slasher. A middle aged man was walking tall, but with grief etched on his face as he walked behind the pallbearers for the coffin containing his little girl. Liam Charles, Sheldon Finklestein, Dylan Edwardes, Anthony Papparino and Jeffrey Summers were serving as the pallbearers alongside Rina's twin, Grant.

Behind them, the other survivors of the Crystal Lake Massacre and Springwood Murders walked, all of them wearing black, as Detective Timothy Plame walked along playing the song 'Amazing Grace' on his bagpipes. Tony la Salle and Cara Greyson followed behind him, as did their boss Dwayne Gibbs.

The group arrived at the Masterson Family plot, as the coffin was laid gently over the open grave. The pallbearers stepped back and rejoined the others surrounding the coffin. Grant walked over and stood next to his father, as the elder was visibly struggling to contain his emotions. One of the others, Deborah Kim, looked at Grant... sadness and sorrow on her face. Grant though... unlike the others, kept a stony emotionless look on his face, his eyes staring at the coffin in front of them as the Father commenced the service.

"Oh Lord, we hereby usher unto your embrace, your child... Rina Ember Masterson... a life cut short so very early, but one which had a richness... One was truly a companion and friend to all. Please, open your arms... and welcome her to your embrace, in your Heavenly realm."

Grant tuned the rest of the Father's words out, his gaze looked firmly on the coffin containing his twin. Oblivious to everything, until his father shook his shoulder. Turning he faced the older man, noticing the tears which were starting to form.

"Grant... Rina... my little girl..."

Faced still a emotionless mask, the teen rested his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Knowing her, she fought back. She's not one to go out quietly."

Nodding, his father looked back at the grave, the coffin having already been lowered into the ground.

"Aye... she was a fighter. Like your mother..." he paused "I... I need to leave son. I..."

Grant nodded slowly.

"Do what you have to Father."

Looking once more at the grave of his daughter, the elder Masterson nodded, then turned and walked away with his head bowed. Grant's friends were standing nearby, as Deborah walked up to him, a look of deep sympathy on her face.

Grant knelt down, head bowed as Deborah knelt next to him, the two sharing their grief... Until he then stood up and drew a pocket knife and opened the blade. Before Deborah or anyone could stop him, he ran the blade over the palm of his hand and squeezed it into a fist and for the first time, an emotion was on his face.

Anger.

He raised his fist to his lips, the held it over the open grave as his blood dripped down onto the coffin.

"I swear... I won't rest til I find a way to end this... this Evil. You'll be avenged sister... I swear this by my own blood!"

Standing with the others, AJ looked up, as the clouds seemed to grow dark and upon completion of Grant's oath, there was a loud crash of thunder... and then two more in rapid succession. She looked over at Grant and nodded slowly.

"Looks like the Elders of Wyrd have accepted your oath."

As everyone was preoccupied, a girl in a purple jumper, long black hair in a pony tail and pink ribbon through it, watched them. She grinned evilly as she held the handle of a knife tight in her grasp.

"The Master will be pleased... and then... then my Prince will belong to me!"

{Line Break}

Washington DC, the offices of the FBI

WOLF Mulder was looking over the reports in front of him, a frown on his face. When his old partner had called him, he hadn't expect something like this to be the end result. Numerous deaths spread from the town of Springwood to the small community of Forest Green. Apart from the particularly violent and gruesome nature of the murders, the only thing linking them was the reference to two notorious serial killers : Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger.

It seemed like some plot to a horror movie, in all honesty. Walter Butcher, head of the FBI and who had protected Mulder in the past when some cases got a little too... hairy, had discounted all reports, until the names of the two killers came up. Mulder remembered Butcher's response and how he was told to 'let it go'. Hell, on one particular case he worked with his old partner, he came particularly close to finding out the truth about his little sister's abduction/disappearance when they were children... if not for the Cancer Man interfering.

With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the papers over his desk. He still hadn't heard from the Lone Gunmen about the Crystal Lake Massacre nor the Springwood Slasher cases yet, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen... He looked over at the file on the murder of Stacey Cox, who's son was murdered at Forest Green. Opening the file, he looked over the papers, stopping on one in particular.

A 'sign' had been carved into Stacey's abdomen... a circle with a 'X' through it. Turning, he looked over the photos attributed to the Springwood Slasher and the Crystal Lake killer. As he looked at one in particular, he saw something he never saw before. Dropping the other pictures, he grabbed a magnifying glass and looked at a certain part of the picture. In the main part, EMT's and Forest Green Sheriff department deputies were moving bodies, but in the background near a tree...

His eyes went wide as he saw, three shapes standing there. One was a figure wearing a green hoodie, with the hood drawn over their head. The other was that of what looked like a woman with a pale white complexion and long black hair, wearing black clothing. The remaining figure was incredibly thin, almost gaunt and wearing a suit... however, the most alarming feature was the face... there were no facial features at all, just a blank slate.

Mulder then opened a drawer of his desk, grabbed a folder and opened it. Inside were pictures of different locations, each with the same gaunt figure in them. Eyes wide, he put the pictures down and stared at the one from Crystal Lake.

"... Slender."

{Line Break}

Elsewhere

FREDDY frowned. His triumphant return, thwarted by a group of teens and entities who SHOULD be embracing their dark crusade. Not only that, he glanced over at what seemed to now be his companion/adversary - The Hockey Puck himself, Jason Voorhees. Both had been banished back to the Dark Dimension and Freddy was watching the revernant slaughter numerous undead and minor daemons, which dared to approach them. Mindless slaughter wasn't his forte, no he liked to play with his victims, get their fear and terror building to a fever pitch and then savor and enjoy the kill.

He was still aggravated about the loss of his harvested souls, but more importantly, he was furious over the loss of one soul in particular. The soul of Rina Masterson was integral to his plans and now... lost to those... traitors. He vowed he would get revenge on them, no matter what it takes. Now, his main adversary was boredom, as a large undead was sent flying over his head. Jason stalked over to Freddy, the undead around them, dead (again) or dismembered. The revernant stopped next to the former Dream Daemon, his fist clenched tight around the machete in his grasp as he gazed down at Freddy. With a sigh, Freddy shook his head.

"Listen up Hockey Puck, I know we've both had..."

He was cut off as Jason grasped him by the throat and lifted him up. A flash of his knives and he was back on his feet, battle ready in front of the revernant, who raised his machete... when a female's voice spoke.

"Now, now boys... let's not let past transgressions, keep what could be a profitable relationship from fruition."

Freddy and Jason both turned and faced the woman, who was walking towards them. Wearing boots, jeans, black T-shirt and leather jacket, her blonde hair resting on her shoulders, she smiled at them disarmingly. The fact that there were a group of undead behind her, caused the two serial killers to glance around them, noting they were surrounded. Freddy faced the woman and smiled.

"Heh, no... we wouldn't want that, heh... we were just..." he glanced at Jason then back to the woman "having a discussion about..."

"... killing..."

Freddy's eyes went wide as he looked at Jason.

"When the fuck did you learn to talk Hockey Puck?"

Ignoring him, Jason looked at the woman and pointed his machete at her.

"... who?"

Smiling, the woman walked forward, her hand resting on the back of the machete as she pushed it away.

"Nice to see that one of you is reasonable." she walked past Jason and Freddy, then turned to face them "My name is Ruby Knowby... and I wrote the Necronomicon Ex Mortis."

The two killers looked at each other, then back to 'Ruby', with Freddy taking a step forward.

"No offense sweetheart... but you don't look, how shall I say this... Ancient?"

A chuckle came from Ruby, before she stared at him, her eyes pure black. The serial killer could feel the power radiating off of her and stepped back, hands raised in front of him.

"Whoa... sorry... Ixnay on the ancient one." he leaned over to Jason "I guess Weight Watchers and a few thousand gallons of lipo-suck does wonders huh?"

Jason scowled behind his mask. As much as he despised the burnt one and distrusted this 'Ruby'... he had no choice but to go along with it, if he ever wanted to return to his Crystal Lake and his dear mother. Grinning evilly, Ruby walked over and stopped in front of Freddy, her hand tracing alongside the side of his face.

"Now, now Frederick, will you play nice, or do you need to be sent to a time out?"

The gears were turning in his mind, he knew he had no choice and grudgingly dipped his hat to her.

"Well... teamwork... is my middle name. Heh heh..."

Her eyes went back to normal and a warm smile spread on Ruby's face.

"That's good... very good. For now, I need the two of you to... 'educate'... the forces you see around you. Soon, the Call will come and we have to be ready to answer. Otherwise..." she leaned close to them both and spoke in a soft tone "The 'Others' will be upset... and dear sweet Yog-Sothoth can be a bit... tempermental at times. Still, he's better than Cthulhu and his... tirades..."

Again, the two killers looked at each other, then at the force around them. Full of swagger, Freddy grinned.

"Hey, you want the best... you got the best. Hockey Puck and I'll whip these clowns into gear faster than his mother dropping her drawers!"

Before he could laugh, Jason had backhanded Freddy, sending him flying off into the distance. His laughter could be heard as he called back.

"WORTH IT HOCKEY PUCK! HA HA HA!"

Ruby grinned and walked away, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts. Gripping his machete tightly, he thought back to those who prevented him from completing his task, anger surging through him.

Mother was waiting and she had given him a task to accomplish. One which he would complete, no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all didn't think I was just going to end with Jason and Freddy getting sent away and leave it at that. Nope, this was all planned and we'll see the Crystal Lake Killer and Springwood Slasher again... just, don't know which arc they'll return in though and in what capacity.
> 
> To those who don't know, 'Ruby Knowby' is a alias used by a Dark One in the series "Ash vs Evil Dead" played by Lucy Lawless. She'll reappear... as well as the Dark Ones and Elder Gods from H.P. Lovecraft's works.
> 
> One more chapter, the Epilogue and this arc is done.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

SPRINGWOOD Memorial Cemetery had seen a surge in activity in the recent days, the last being some hours ago, as Rina Masterson was laid to rest, the final victim of Freddy Krueger and his bloody rampage. Her surviving family of her father and brother, were struggling to come to terms with her death, as were her friends. They never expected that she would fall, but life - and death - are always ever changing.

Now as the darkness and shadows which came with the night intensified, with a unnatural fog seeping into the cemetery, three figures could be seen moving through it. One was carrying a shovel and a pickaxe, while the another was searching for a specific headstone. The third, wearing a green hoodie, led them to the recently covered grave. Walking up and kneeling next to the headstone, the figure smiled.

"Here she is. 'Rina Masterson, born September 21st, 2000, died November 1st, 2017'."

One of the others, wearing a orange hoodie groaned as they dropped the tools they were carrying. He glared at the other member, who was wearing blue jeans and a grey jumper, yellow glasses over their eyes and a mask over their mouth.

"TOBY! YOU COULD'VE HELPED!"

Ticci Toby sighed as he looked at his orange hooded companion.

"N... n... now, now Hoodlum... Clockwork and I needed t... t... to look for the gravestone, otherwise we'd be searching all n... n... night. You know the Boss wants t... t... them dug up and brought back immediately..."

Muttering under his breath, Hoodlum grabbed the shovel and walked up to the recently covered mound. He looked at the green hooded female, curiosity in his eyes.

"Sure this is the one?"

Stepping forward, Clockwork nodded as she looked at the headstone, her hand resting on it.

"We followed the essence, once the Boss released it and we were led here. Yes... this is her." she looked at Hoodlum and Ticci Toby, the latter had picked up the pickaxe "Ready?"

As she stepped back, Hoodlum and Ticci Toby started to dig, casting the dirt aside as they worked. Clockwork stood back, watching them, her arms folded across her chest. She knew that this one was special... ever since she had started to watch her all those months ago. She had pleaded with Slenderman, that something had to be done to protect her... until she could be claimed. Fortunately, he had seen the wisdom in her words and enshrouded the mortal's soul with a shell, that upon her death by natural and/or supernatural means, his mark would appear on her body, allowing him to be at her side.

Just then, she heard the other two gasp... only to be sent flying backwards. Hoodlum crashed into a headstone, winded, as Ticci Toby landed hard on the ground and groaned. Turning back, Clockwork gasped, as a dark figure crawled out of the grave. The skin was alabaster white with long waist length black hair. The skin around her eyes were pitch black as were her lips and her fingernails. Before Clockwork could draw her knife, she was knocked to the ground as the figure straddled her, the fingernails of the figure's right hand, elongated into the long talons as the left hand was caressing her face. A seductive smile appeared on the figure's face, revealing sharp fangs as the teeth.

"... beautiful..."

Stunned, Clockwork couldn't say anything... especially when the figure atop her, latched her lips onto the teen killer's own, the long tongue entering her mouth. Hoodlum and Ticci Toby watched, as Clockwork embraced the figure, both heavily engaged in the make out session, until Hoodlum cleared his throat.

"Err... not to interrupt and such... but is this who we were sent to bring back to the mansion? Rina Masterson?"

Suddenly the figure was inches in front of Hoodlum, orbs of hellfire shining as eyes.

"No... Rina Masterson is dead... I am something... else..."

Clockwork, who gotten back to her feet, looked at the newcomer, caution in her stance.

"Then... you are?"

The figure turned to face Clockwork, her hair obscuring part of her face but the glow from her eyes still shone through.

"You my dear... can call me... Revanche!"

Fin... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and done. Still have to thank a friend of mine, for actually daring me to write a horror story in the first place (Friday the 13th - Daemon Nocte, the first in this series) and I have to admit I've had fun. I'm not a fan of horror movies as they, in general, bore me as it's pretty much the same formula used over and over. But thanks to a game by Gun Media/Illfonic which got me hooked and brought me back to the Friday the 13th franchise and from there, others like Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween and slasher fics in general.
> 
> I will be continuing this series, starting with either Halloween, Scream or (as you can guess by the epilogue) Creepypasta. I'll try and post the next chapter in a few weeks, depending on how much free time I have.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Have to admit, took me awhile to figure out which sort of Freddy to go with. The horror comedic one we all know, played by Robert Englund or the more sinister remake played by Jackie Earl Haley... so in the end, decided to make this Freddy a combination of the two (but leaning more towards the comedic).
> 
> I don't plan to include any of the survivors from the movies, but just like with my Friday the 13th fic, I will reference them. I will make reference to the Evil Dead as the Necronomicon Ex Mortis WILL play a big part in this series, as well as reference to other sources (like Creepypasta for example).
> 
> Anywayz, please consider leaving a review.


End file.
